Foundations Laid  edited
by Parareru
Summary: COMPLETED.  Reposted with massive edits removing most of the objectionable material.  The original chapters 1-4 are now summarized in chapter 1.  Uno's plan stands revealed and a new threat is unveiled.  Please RR.
1. Summary of Phase 1 to 4

Foundations Laid

By Parareru

I obviously don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters.  This is merely the product of an overly active imagination.

A/N:  I am summarizing the first 4 chapters to fit FF.net's guidelines.  The original chapters are posted on adultfanfiction.net if you are interested in reading them.

In Phase 1 Kim wakes to find herself captured by a mysterious villain who calls himself Uno.  When two henchmen enter her cell, Kim disables one of them with a kick and makes a break for the open door.  Her escape is cut short by the line attached to her collar and she is hauled high into the air until she nearly suffocates.  The cable is lowered, sparing Kim's life, and the two minions proceed to strip and clean Kim.  Before they leave the room they place an egg shaped vibrator in her panties and the cable is retracted until Kim is forced to stand tiptoe in order to breathe.  Kim is left in that position until she orgasms and at that point the cable is lowered as Kim passes out.

In Phase 2 Kim awakens to find herself chained to a bed blindfolded.  Her clothes have been changed and the vibrator from chapter 1 is still in her panties.  Ron bursts into her cell with the intent of freeing Kim, but when the chains prove to be too difficult for him, Kim begs him to get the vibrator out of the panties.  Ron does as she asks, but as he does so he under goes a change.  He proceeds to feel up Kim in spite of her protests and kisses her.  Taking advantage of Kim's helpless state Ron begins to explore Kim's body.  When Kim orders Ron to stop, he ruthlessly gags Kim and proceeds to stimulate her orally.  After bringing Kim to the point of orgasm he stops and strips off his clothing and forces himself inside of Kim.  Kim is horrified to find her virginity taken by her best friend and tells Ron that she hates him once he had orgasmed and removed the gag.  Ron merely laughs and promises to take her again and removes the blindfold.  Once the blindfold is removed Kim is shocked to discover that Dr. Drakken had been masquerading as Ron the entire time.  

In Phase 3, Shego expresses her admiration for Uno's plan and is sent to entertain Uno's other guest while Drakken proceeds to rape Kim as himself.  He reveals that Uno's technology had let him disguise his voice and scent as that of Ron Stoppable.  In the middle of the act, Drakken decides that he's bored and tortures Kim with an electrical stun wand.  Stunned from the attack, Kim is helpless as Drakken puts a mouthguard in her mouth and proceeds to rape her orally. Drakken again switches position to rape Kim vaginally only to have a still defiant Kim claw at his stomach with her free fingers.  A chance remark by Kim was ill timed as it prompted Drakken to tape her fingers together and perform anal rape on Kim.  Finally satisfied, Drakken drugs Kim.  

In Phase 4, Shego drugs Ron Stoppable and proceeds to get entertained by Ron.  Under the influence of the drugs, Ron reveals himself to be a virgin and utterly infatuated with Kim.  In spite of the drugs controlling him, Ron continually voiced his desire for Kim, much to Shego's irritation.

And now the conclusion of chapter 4.

            Ron lay on the cold floor curled protectively into a loose ball; his discarded clothing still lay strewn about his cell.  He was once again alone in his cell, his marathon session with Shego over, his body exhausted and his mind horrified.  Thoughts trickled through his devastated mind at the rate of a word per minute.  He might as well have been in a coma for all the life he displayed.  After eating out Shego's pussy she had demanded several more orgasms from him.  His now flaccid member felt decidedly sore as the drug slowly faded in his system.  

            _Tired.  KP.  Where.  Gone.  Forever._

            Ron had never considered that his first time would be like this, his being used as a pawn to sate another's lust.  He was enough of a romantic to have imagined candlelit dinners, followed by long, sensuous dances, finally culminating in a moment of exposed tenderness that left the two lovers breathless.  In all those cherished scenarios he had always pictured Kim there beside him.  As a child he had loved Kim Possible like a child would, now as a man he longed to love her as a man would.   

            A long time ago someone had told him that dreams died hard and today his dreams had died a thousand times.  There was no way now that Kim would ever want him, not after he had spent the last few hours pleasuring Kim's fiercest opponent.  The ease with which he had betrayed Kim shocked and dismayed Ron.  There was a hollow, gnawing void in his heart knowing that he had betrayed Kim's trust in him.

            He knew now that he could never again approach Kim with the same innocence that he had once possessed.  If his love for Kim had been as pure as he had once believed, then he should have been able to resist Shego's advances and demands in spite of the drugs.  Yet at the slightest release of his inhibitions he had responded like a mindless animal, rutting and humping like the male lead in cheap porn video.  When he closed his eyes he could see Shego demanding more gratification and the thrilled look in her eye as he responded to her demands.  Ron tried to focus his mind on Kim, but no matter how he concentrated he could still see Shego's nude body moving under him, her skin glistening from their exertions.

            Ron put his face into his hands and sobbed in heartbroken loss.

***

            Shego left Ron's cell limping slightly, muscles pleasantly sore.  The final session of fucking had been the longest and roughest by far.  Thinking back, Shego could count at least fourteen separate orgasms.  It had been sheer endurance that had kept Ron performing so long and she would hazard that with the proper training he would make a fantastic lover.  

            Despite the sense of satisfaction left from the sex, Shego knew that Ron did not love her and probably never would.  Under the power of the narcotic he had still held onto Kim Possible with steadfast conviction.  Even at the heights of passion Ron had cried Kim's name in spite of Shego's orders and punishments.  It was amazing to see a love so true and pure in one so young.  Shego recalled the dossier Drakken had compiled on Kim Possible and figured that Kim and Ron were about seventeen.  At his age, Ron should have been a mass of raging hormones willing to nail anything with breasts and a heartbeat with only the slightest coaxing.  In a way he was fiercely loyal, like the dog that she had made him act as.  Idly Shego wondered if Kim returned Ron's feelings.

            On a whim Shego decided to check in on the redheaded object of Ron Stoppable's affections.  Drakken had finished entertaining himself with Kim Possible leaving the girl in a horrendously uncomfortable position on the rumpled sheets and various objects littered on the floor.

            Shego sighed in exasperation at the mess.  "That man can not clean up after himself," she muttered for the thousandth time as she opened the cell door and grabbed a medkit from the corridor.  Kim Possible hadn't stirred in the slightest as Shego entered the cell.  The redhead was still bare naked, nearly folded in half and planted face down on the bed and her smooth ass reaching up for the ceiling.  Shego grimaced in distaste when she saw the fresh fluids still seeping from the unconscious girl's orifices.  Drakken must have just left the room.

            Shego released the girl from the bed and eased her forward onto her stomach before inspecting Kim Possible's body with a clinical eye.  To say that Drakken had not been gentle with the girl would have been a gross misuse of understatement.  Shego winced in sympathy at the sight of the electrical burns on the soles of Kim's feet.  It looked as if Drakken had overdone it a little in his use of the stunner.  

            "You know, Kimmie, I gotta tell you that Uno really has some sort of mad for you," Shego said in an almost conversational tone to the sleeping girl.  "I think he really hates you.  All the other guys watching the monitors were sporting hard-ons.  It was kinda funny seeing them try and walk around the room."

            Shego grabbed a small cloth off of the cart, dampened it with some water she found in a pitcher and proceeded to wipe down the unconscious girl.  Having never worked in a hospital before, Shego guessed that this was pretty close to a sponge bath.  Oddly enough she found the experience to be slightly erotic, but figured it had to be some of the leftover hormones from fucking Ron, the sidekick, for several hours straight.  

            "But Uno on the other hand," Shego continued telling Kim as she cleaned the teen's body.  "He's a real piece of work; not that badly built either.  He could have been carved out of solid rock for all the reaction he displayed while you were getting fucked."

            Before she flipped Kim over onto her back, Shego slathered some burn cream onto Kim's feet and rubbed a small dab of antibiotic ointment around her asshole.  Fortunately, Shego smirked at the thought, Dr. Drakken was not very well endowed otherwise the damage could have been far worse.  He would be very pissed to learn that the 'buffoon' had him beat in that department.  Shego rolled her eyes as she pictured the kind of crazy scheme Drakken would concoct just to assuage his inferiority complex.

            "I think Uno wants to drive you nuts," Shego mused.  

            Shego flipped the girl over onto her back and began to work the cloth from head to toe.  She frowned as she pulled the fleshy mouthguard out of Kim's mouth and wiped the assorted spittle and spunk off the sleeping girl's face.  Kim moan softly in her sleep as Shego began to wash her torso.  It amused Shego to see Kim's nipples stiffen in response to her treatment.

            "You've been a real pain in my ass, Kimmie.  I should just kill you right now."  Shego flexed a hand, hearing the satisfying pop of her knuckles.  "It would be so easy, but for some reason I don't want to.  I'm finding myself looking forward to going up against you.  I want to beat you.  One on one.  Just you and me.  And I'm going to win," Shego promised.

            Shego paused in her washing to assess the girl honestly for the first time.  'Built right' was the expression that flitted through her mind.  Shego's eyes traveled over Kim's nude body from her pert, well-formed breasts to her taut stomach and slender waist.  The redhead's thighs were slim and well toned and silky smooth Shego observed as she absently stroked its length with the cloth.  

            Kim was definitely built to be a cheerleader, but Shego found it amazing that that the girl could be such a trial in battle.  It must have been some sort of genetic memory inherited from her Nana since as far as Shego knew Kim had never taken a lesson in martial arts.  Shego found herself wondering how Kim would perform in the sack and derailed that train of thought with a firm shake of her head and resumed washing the unconscious girl.

            Shego pursed her lips speculatively when she reached the streaks of blood on Kim's pussy and thighs.  There was some tearing, as could be expected for the girl's first time, but a few dabs of ointment should take care of the injuries.  Shego found herself definitely becoming aroused as she washed down Kim's pussy and rubbed the ointment into the damaged soft tissue.  Acting on an impulse she quickly bent and licked Kim's sex and Kim responded with a soft moan and a shift of her hips.  Blushing furiously Shego quickly sat up and finished treating Kim's wounds.  She resisted the temptation stay and explore the redhead's vulnerable flesh and left the cell with a vaguely disturbed look on her face.

***

            In the command center Uno watched in satisfaction as Shego fled from Kim Possible's cell.  "Excellent.  Better than I had hoped.  The two of you have far to go together.  Perhaps it's time that I finally meet this woman and see what she's made of."


	2. Phase 5: Face to Face

Foundations Laid

By Parareru

I obviously don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters.  This is merely the product of an overly active imagination.

Phase 5: Face to Face

            "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" an irritated blonde woman interrogated Uno as he strode down the corridors of the lair.

            "It's nice to see you too, Justine," Uno replied dryly, not missing a step at the sudden appearance of his associate.  "The mission is proceeding according to plan."

            "The mission was to prepare for Leviathan's Ascension!  Kidnapping, raping and torturing Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable was not part of it!  These two are friends of mine in a weird and complicated sense!"  The fuming blonde's form wavered and de-rezzed slightly as it accidentally walked through a corner.

            "So, where are you, Justine?  Any progress with Division 51 yet?"  

            "For once this is a top-secret organization that is actually difficult to find, much less infiltrate."  The hologram let out a groan of frustration and threw her arms skyward.  "I am a particle physicist, a certified genius, not a field operative, dammit!  I should be pushing the boundaries of science!  Why am I stuck with the job of breaking into a high-security, quasi-governmental facility?!"

            "It comes with the territory of being a sidekick," Uno responded dryly.  "All of us super-villains have one."  He was still smirking at Justine's self-pitying rant as he had heard similar ones many times.

            "I am not a sidekick!" Justine retorted angrily while shooting Uno a glare.

            "I am sorry," he said in all honesty.  "You were never supposed to be here.  But all of our plans turned to shit at the worst possible moment."

            Justine's hologram softened slightly at hearing the masked pain in his voice.  "I know this has to be hard for you.  Seeing her like this.  If you want to talk..."

            "You have a mission to complete," Uno said curtly, reserved once again.

            "Yes sir," Justine replied blandly, taking the hint to drop the subject.  "I've got just one last word of warning though.  It looks like you've attracted some attention from high up.  You can expect a visitor sometime soon."

            "Don't worry about it," Uno reassured Justine as she faded from sight.  "He's just an old friend." 

***

            "This is starting to get old," Kim muttered as she woke from her drugged slumber.  She saw that while she was still naked at least she wasn't bound in any way.  "Well, that's an improvement."  Kim chuckled mirthlessly as she realized that the best news of the day was that she naked, but free; relatively speaking of course.  It looked like the she was still in the same expansive room, only all the equipment and the bed where Ron... no, Drakken had ... taken her was gone.  She snarled in anger and slammed a fist against the ground, fire smoldering in her eyes.

            Her eyes fell on a small tray placed by the door holding some bread and water and Kim fell upon it ravenously, tearing off hunks of bread and gulping down the water.  Midway through her repast she paused and briefly considered the possibility that the food and water might have been drugged before dismissing the thought.  There were easier ways to keep her unconscious than to have her wake up and then have her eat some drugged food.  Even if there were drugs present there was little she could do about it.  Kim polished off the tray and sat back feeling slightly more human.  The entire ordeal with the torture, rape and drugs had caused her to lose track of time, but it felt like it had been days since she had last eaten anything.

            It appeared that someone had taken the liberty of treating her wounds as she slept.  Kim couldn't examine her asshole directly, but it felt as if it had escaped serious damage and she bent to inspect her battered sex to find her flesh still somewhat sore and tender.  Kim had heard in school from some of the looser girls that the first time would hurt, but it wasn't the physical part that had wounded and stabbed at her soul.  The entire deception seemed somehow... half-assed.  At any minute she expected one of her enemies to jump out and yell "Surprise!"

            If they had meant for her to believe Ron had raped her and poison her relationship with her best friend, then Drakken should never have revealed himself.  It was as if they had planned for the fake-out just to screw with her mind.  If that was the plan then it worked like a charm because her emotional state was one roiling mass of confusion.  It was definite that Kim's conflict with Drakken had risen to another level.  But her feelings for Ron were thrown into doubt.  Ron was an innocent in this entire mess and didn't deserve any of the misplaced anger she felt.  Even now she could picture Ron in her mind's eye on top of her, pawing at her, even fucking her and it was something that both excited and disgusted her.  

            When she got out of here she wasn't sure what she would do to Drakken and Uno, but she knew that it would hurt a lot.  Kim had never been tempted to cross the line to killing before, not even when Drakken had her under mind control, but now she was strongly considering what sounds Drakken would make as she choked the life out of him.  

            Kim's eyes narrowed as her ears picked up the sounds of booted feet approaching her cell.  From the echoes coming through the door it was a single person, probably sent to remove the tray.  She scrambled to her feet grabbing for the tray as she took position beside the door.  A feral smile of anticipation crossed Kim's face as she readied her makeshift weapon.  As the door swung open Kim swung with all her strength only to have her arm caught forcibly and the tray clattered away, out into the corridor.  

            Kim struggled to free her wrist as she dangled from that iron grip and its owner marched into the room, the door swinging shut behind him.  Kim gauged him to be over six feet and well muscled, but without the bulk of a body builder, dressed in some black clothing with a vaguely military cut.  He looked down at the struggling, nude redhead and said, "Crude and slow," in Uno's hated, sepulchral voice before tossing Kim across the room.  Kim tucked herself in a ball and spun through the air to land on her feet.  

            "Adequate," Uno conceded as she took up a combat stance.  Uno calmly studied the furious redhead and waited with his hands clasped behind his back.  He had a look of bored amusement written into his body language.  

            The sight of him just standing there as if she wasn't a threat sent rage flooding through her veins.  With a wordless howl of fury Kim launched herself at Uno intent on nothing more than hearing him cry out in pain.  Uno sidestepped the charge and nimbly leapt over Kim's leg sweep.  Kim followed up with a rising uppercut that Uno avoided easily.  "Predictable," Uno sneered as if it were the vilest curse, backhanding the redhead across the room.

            Kim wasn't able to roll with the blow this time and hit the ground in pain, losing some skin in the process.  Kim picked herself off the floor slowly, gauging her opponent.  She had never faced an opponent as tough as this one.  Not even Shego was this tough.  Kim had never seen anyone move like him before, fluid and graceful like a dancer only much more powerful.  The kicker was that Uno didn't have the look of a villain; he looked just like any average sandy-haired, blue-eyed man off the street.  Still there was something about him that she found familiar, but couldn't put a finger on what it was.

            "It's amazing that you've lasted this long," Uno criticized as he circled Kim casually.  Kim noticed that the hollow, funereal tone of his voice seemed natural, not run through a filter at all, unless he had something done to his vocal cords as a sort of villainous trademark.  She was also finding the manner in which he enunciated each word to be somewhat irritating.

            "Hey, I've beaten every villain I've gone up against," Kim protested as she launched a flurry of punches at Uno's head and torso.  Most of her blows were blocked or deflected and the few strikes that did sneak through his defenses didn't seem to disturb him in the slightest.  

            "Yes, I am well familiar with the class of villain you've dealt with, DNAmy, the Seniors, Gill, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist and our dear Dr. Drakken to name a few.  All were laughable at best, exactly the sort who can be beaten by one little girl," Uno mocked.

            "Well, this little girl is going to kick your ass!" Kim retorted as she leapt to the attack with a flying kick.

            "You have spirit," Uno complimented as he snagged her ankle, spun and released, sending Kim flying across the room.  "In a perfect world, such spirit would make you invincible."  He was impressed to see Kim rebound off the wall and floor to launch another attack.  He blocked the strike with crossed forearms, absorbing the blow, and then swung them out wide to send the girl stumbling back towards the wall.  "But then this is far from a perfect world."

            "It'll be a lot better once I knock you out of it," Kim snapped.  She performed a series of flips to get back in close and tried for a disabling strike to the solar plexus only to have her fist grabbed in an unbreakable grip.  

            "Sorry, too slow," Uno said as he squeezed.  

            Kim felt the bones in her hand grind against one another and choked off a scream.  She belted Uno several times across the face with her free hand with no result as he levered her into a kneeling position.  Kim could only grit her teeth and gasp heavily as the pain mounted.  Seeing an opportunity Kim switched her target to Uno's groin, but his free hand blocked hers.  "Now play nice," he taunted with a smirk before releasing Kim's hand and kneeing her in the chin.

            Kim flew back several feet, skidded across the floor and rolled to her feet.  She hissed at the sting coming from the patches of flesh rubbed raw across her shoulder blades as she shook her hand to restore feeling for it.  Kim swayed unsteadily on her feet, blinking her eyes rapidly to clear her blurry vision.  An all out frontal assault was out of the question, Uno was simply too good.  There weren't any holes in his defenses.  To beat him she was going to have to get sneaky.

            "Is that the best that you can do?" Uno jeered, standing loosely as he waited expectantly for Kim's next attack.  

            Kim steadied her wobbly legs, gathered her remaining strength and leapt high into the air with a kick aimed for Uno's head.  Uno tensed as he moved to block her strike, but at the last second Kim aborted her kick, landing underneath Uno's rising block and drove her fist forward with all her power into his solar plexus.

            Uno grunted at the blow, staggering slightly, but he recovered quickly.  Before Kim could duck out to the way he retaliated with a spinning kick that slammed her against the wall.  Kim dropped to her knees as the breath was slammed out of her body.  Spots danced before her eyes as her joints turned to rubber.

            Kim tried to get back to her feet and continue the attack only to collapse as the limits of her endurance was exceeded.  Kim grimaced as Uno wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her off her feet.  Her fingers clawed at the unyielding arm as she gasped and struggled for air.

            "Pathetic!" Uno hissed with barely suppressed anger as he drew her close. 

            Kim felt the familiar sensation of consciousness leaving her body as she thought, _Oh, no! Not again!  Not! Again!_

Uno felt Kim Possible start to go limp in his grasp and was about to toss the unconscious girl aside when he saw a blindingly white light flare as Kim's eyes snapped open.  Her lips twisted in fury as she placed glowing hands against Uno's chest and pushed.  Uno cried out in surprise rather than pain as he was thrown across the room from the blast, the front of his jacket charred and shredded.

            A grim smile crossed his lips as he saw the redhead advance on him, enveloped in a flickering rainbow-hued aura.  Uno responded by calling up his own power and he was surrounded by a dark blue radiance.  The sheer power of his presence bowled the entranced Kim off her feet.  Seeing his chance, Uno raced forward faster than the girl could react, efficiently delivered a chop to the side of her neck and caught the teenager as she folded, the aura winking out like a light.  Uno gently held Kim as his own glow faded from sight.  As he laid Kim down on the floor he pulled off the singed and bloody remains of his jacket, wadded it up and placed it under her head.

            Uno's touch was oddly tender as he said, "Better, much better."

A/N:  Well, there we go.  Sorry, no lemon in this chapter.  Mostly just here to advance the plot.  Gotta have a couple chapters like that.  Debauchery can get boring if overdone.  The next two chapters will be a little racier.  Promise.

Added a couple of new elements here.  Justine.  Leviathan.  Ascension.  Division 51.  The entire glowing thing.  All will be made clear eventually.

Oh, feel free to post any theories.  I'll pay as much attention to them as George Lucas does.  Well, maybe a little more.  After all everybody hated Jar-jar Binks.  


	3. Interlude 1: Connections

Foundations Laid

By Parareru

I obviously don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters.  This is merely the product of an overly active imagination.

Interlude 1: Connections

            Shego was sitting in the command center watching the monitors and filing her nails when an unexpected scent caused her to crinkle her nose.  She looked up from her nails and sniffed the air experimentally.  It was an oddly familiar smell, reminding her of the Drakken's lab, particularly of an incident involving some gene doohickey that Drakken had stolen without taking the instruction manuals.  For the umpteenth time Shego wondered why it was that top secret research projects didn't come with instruction manuals.  Shego suddenly snapped her fingers triumphantly as she pegged the odor as burnt cloth and singed flesh.  She set down her nail file and glanced at the security monitors to make sure that the lair wasn't being infiltrated.  

            The odor intensified as Uno strode into the room.  Shego looked over at her host and did a double take as she registered his condition.  "Shit!  What in the hell happened to you?!" Shego yelled as she ran to his side.  The skin across Uno's chest was blistered, cracked and in some places charred.  In her line of work Shego had seen injuries of all types and to her eye it looked very bad.  She grabbed Uno by the shoulders and shoved him into one of the chairs so she could get a better look at his injury.  He was chuckling, a sure sign that he was going into shock.

            "Wait right here," Shego ordered.  "I'm going to go and get a med kit."

            Uno's hand snaked out and grasped her wrist.  "Don't."

            "Shut up!  You're going into shock!" Shego shouted as she tried to free her arm.

            "Don't," Uno repeated insistently.  "Wait."

            Uno forced Shego to watch as the damaged flesh slowly knit itself together.  "What the..." Shego breathed as Uno healed right before her eyes.  "How'd you?  What in the...  What happened?"

            "I got better," Uno deadpanned.

            "That's impossible," Shego said breathlessly, running her hands on the newly healed flesh.  As she watched, the pink tinge of newly healed flesh faded away across Uno's chest to leave unblemished, bronzed skin.  

            "Hey, it's a kind of magic," Uno said in response to her disbelieving stare.

            "Stop spouting that cryptic shit and tell me!" Shego hollered as she punched his shoulder.  "I thought you were seriously hurt there!"

            "I'm glad you're so concerned," Uno said with an odd lilt in his voice.  Shego suddenly realized how close she was to Uno and that she could feel the heat of his body through her fingertips.  Uno reached up and ran his fingers through Shego's hair as he pulled her in close.  "I've missed you," he breathed as his lips found hers.  His tongue slid into her mouth, questing tentatively at first then more forcefully as his passions rose.

            Shego was taken off guard by Uno's kiss, but quickly melted against his broad chest and responded with a passion of her own.  She lost track of the time as her tongue began explore Uno's mouth, relishing the sensation as their tongues danced and twisted together.  Finally the kiss ended and Shego looked into Uno's slightly embarrassed face.

            "Sorry.  A momentary weakness on ..." Uno's apology trailed off as Shego cut him off with a slender finger placed on his lips.

            "I take it you feel something for me?" Shego said as she arched a suggestive eyebrow at him and began tracing random patterns on Uno's chest with a fingertip.  

            "More than you could possibly imagine," Uno admitted.

            "I can imagine a lot," Shego challenged coyly as she shifted her position to straddle Uno as he reclined on the chair.  Uno merely reached for the seals on Shego's jumpsuit and nuzzled her jaw before working his way downward with a trail of hot kisses.  He pulled the cloth back slowly, only exposing the skin right before planting a tender kiss there.  Uno slipped one hand into the open top and began fondling Shego's breasts with slow, gentle strokes.  

            Shego stretched and moaned as Uno continued his ministrations.  She grasped his hair when his trail of kisses finally reached her breasts.  Shego released Uno long enough to shrug off her jumpsuit and unclasp her black lace bra.  Uno took hold of her breasts in both hands and lightly caressed the skin.  Uno drew a firm nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around that nub of flesh.  Shego hissed in pleasure and pressed her breast against Uno's face, urging him onwards with gasps and moans.  He knew exactly where to touch her, lick her, and kiss her to send her to new heights of passion.

            Uno pushed Shego back so that she was lying across his thighs and tugged the rest of her jumpsuit off, leaving her in just her silky lace panties.  Uno brushed his fingers lightly over the material a pleased smile on his lips.  "Some things never change," he murmured softly.

            "What did you say?" Shego asked as Uno pulled off her panties.  Uno didn't reply, merely held her ankles in the air and playfully swatted her exposed ass.  "Don't do that!" she squealed in shock.  Still maintaining his grip Uno began licking up and down Shego's legs.  "Come on.  Stop that.  It tickles," Shego protested, giggling helplessly.  Finally Uno released Shego's legs and grabbed her around the waist.  She squawked in alarm as Uno lifted her up sliding her legs back over his shoulders.  The chair creaked alarmingly, but held as Uno began to focus his attentions on Shego's pussy.  

            Shego shuddered as she felt Uno's tongue probe deeply into her sex.  She moaned and thrashed as his tongue pushed deep into her folds, moving in random patterns.  Shego rode Uno's face as flames of orgasm built in her loins.  Suddenly, Uno broke off his attentions and Shego moaned petulantly and ground her pussy desperately against his face.  "Don't stop," she demanded breathlessly.

            Shego struggled as she felt Uno pull her off his face and slide her body downwards.  "Dammit.  I was so clos... _Oh_," she gasped happily as Uno entered her.  While Shego was busy riding his face, Uno had taken the opportunity to shuck off his trousers.  Shego sighed in pleasure as she slid down to engulf his entire length.  She moaned appreciatively as she felt Uno fill her to her limit.  Her hips rocked in time with Uno's shallow thrusts, relishing the slow motion and the sensations that they sent racing through her body.

            Uno grabbed Shego's waist and slid her high up on his cock, then quickly pulling her back down.  He repeated the motion rapidly, enjoying the sight of Shego's breasts bobbing up and down.  Shego moaned and thrust, riding Uno as if he were a galloping stallion.  Their bodies in sync they picked up the pace of their thrusts as they both edged closer and closer to their orgasm.

            Shego arched her back grinding her hips frantically against Uno, on the verge of cumming.  Her nails dug sharply into Uno's shoulders as she felt herself brush her orgasm.  "More!" she hissed, urging Uno to bring her over the edge.  Uno smiled enigmatically as he reached down to slap Shego's ass several times.  That final stimulus was enough to send Shego cascading over into orgasm.   Spots of color danced before her eyes as she shuddered violently and gasped for breath.  Shego rested her head against Uno's shoulder breathing deeply and found to her delight that Uno was still pushing his member in and out of her moist pussy.  

            "My, what a big dick you have," Shego cooed as she resumed pumping her hips up and down Uno's stiff shaft.

            "The better to fuck you with," Uno replied with a slow chuckle.  He held Shego pressed against his body as he continued rocking his hips and gave her ass a firm squeeze.  

            They stayed like that for some time; their bodies entwined when an underling rushed into the room and skidded to a mortified halt.  He stood looking as if he wished the ground would open up beneath him and swallow him up.

            "Well, report," Uno ordered in a short tone.

            "Sir, we're ready to begin the next phase," the goon reported keeping his eyes respectfully averted.  Shego's eyes flashed in amusement when she saw the man sneaking a peek at her.

            "Very well," Uno replied blandly.  "I'll be there in a moment."  The henchman fled from the room as Shego began to laugh at the absurdity of the entire situation.

            Uno studied Shego's face and could find no trace of embarrassment there.  "Ever an exhibitionist," Uno murmured.  "Duty calls, my dear."  He moved to pull her off of him, but Shego defiantly glared at him and forced her weight downward.  

            "Don't think I'm going to let you leave without a fight," Shego challenged with a stubborn lift of her chin.  She tensed her legs and the muscles in her pussy tightened around his member for emphasis.  "You still owe me the juices I worked for."

            "As you wish," Uno bowed to her demands and began teasing at her nipples again with skilled fingers.  Shego smiled as she settled in for another session of fucking.

***

Next Up: Everyone's favorite team is reunited at last. How will things work out between Ron and Kim now?

A/N: Sorry folks, you don't get to see Uno get off.  It adds to his mystery and reserve.  This was a difficult chapter to write.  Actually, to me it seems a little weak.  Keeping a balance between surprise and revelation is really difficult.  More about Uno will be revealed in a later chapter.

I even watched Celebrity Poker Showdown this week to take some cues off of Nicole Sullivan, Shego's voice actress.  Didn't really help in writing this chapter, but it does bring to mind a couple scenes in a bar I'll probably end up putting into a later chapter.  Even so to my mind this still seems very much a PWP.  Well, less so than the sex scene in Highlander 2.  THAT was pointless.

And just to keep track, Uno's powers include glowing and healing and fighting, but that last bit could have come from anywhere.

A couple of quotes tossed in here.  Wolverine's "I got better." 

And Connor MacLeod's "Hey, it's a kinda magic."  

And of course "As you wish." Is a line from the Princess Bride.  Though that's a common enough phrase that it probably didn't need mentioning.


	4. Phase 6: Reunited

Foundations Laid

By Parareru

I obviously don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters.  This is merely the product of an overly active imagination.

Phase 6: Reunited

            "What now?" Kim muttered as the door to her cell opened.  At least now she had clothing of sorts.  When she came to Kim had found her head pillowed on some burnt and bloody clothes.  After tearing the rags, Kim was able to clothe herself in a fashion.  Though truth be told, fashion was not operative word here.

            Kim crouched warily as three henchmen dragged a raging naked person into her cell with long poles attached to a collar.  The fury twisting the man's face made him seem less than human as he tried to get hold of the men holding him at bay.  "Oh my God," Kim gasped as she finally recognized the person being hauled into her chamber.  "Ron, what did they do to you?"

            Ron was straining at his collar turning every which way seeking freedom.  His face and chest was mottled as he heaved and snarled and swatted at his tormenters.  Kim could see bruises and cuts all along Ron's torso.  Uno followed his men into the room and gave a brief nod to them.  As one they hit a switch on their poles and Ron howled in pain as he collapsed to the ground twitching.  Working quickly they disengaged the collar and left the room.

            "I happened to overlook one tidbit of super villain etiquette," Uno began.  Kim could only recall vague impressions of their fight, but could see that Uno looked none the worse for wear.  That and her still captive status indicated that she had definitively lost.  "A hero and sidekick should never be separated.  They fight the good fight together.  And so here he is.  Ronald Stoppable."

            "Why'd you torture Ron?" Kim demanded, wary of any attack that Uno might launch.  

            "I did nothing of the sort," Uno protested in feigned innocence.  "Stoppable tried to escape and I had to take measures.  Hence his somewhat battered condition."  He turned to leave and then paused before passing through the door.  "By the way, Ronald was accidentally exposed to several drugs which heightened his aggression and his libido.  The effects should wear off in a few hours.  Enjoy."  The door slammed shut leaving Kim trapped with a doped up Ron Stoppable who was rapidly recovering from the electrical attack.

            Ron pushed himself off the floor, scanning the room until his eyes fell upon Kim hungrily.  Kim backed away slowly as Ron stalked her purposefully across the room.  She had no idea how to get out of this one.  The drugs controlling Ron would make him rape her without second thought, but she couldn't very well kill him.  Her only hope lay in putting Ron down as quickly as possible and hope that she didn't hurt him too badly.

            With a howling, frenzied roar Ron charged at her.  Kim back-pedaled quickly and flipped away from Ron's reaching grasp, but not before he had managed to relieve her of her top.  Kim could see Ron's penis spring erect at the sight of her bare breasts.  Kim tried to cover herself as best she could as she continued backing away.  "Ron!  It's me, Kim!" she pleaded as he kept advancing on her.  "Please!  Don't do this!"  Kim doubted that her words were doing anything other than exciting the drugged blonde.  She tried again knowing that if Ron was in there then he'd fight the hold the drugs had on his mind.  For both their sakes she had to reach him.  "You're Ron Stoppable!  You're a good person!  You don't want to do this!"  Kim was almost hysterical with fear that that Ron was really going to rape her this time.

            Kim found herself backed up against a wall of her cell and slid along its length to escape from Ron until she found herself cornered.  Kim swore at her own stupidity to get trapped like that.  She knew better.  Kim tried skirting along the wall to duck under Ron, but he anticipated her movement and positioned himself to block her.  Knowing that she couldn't slip past Ron, Kim tried to leap over Ron's head.

            Ron growled ferociously as he rushed forward grabbing Kim in mid air out of her jump.  Kim felt her breath whoosh out of her body as Ron pinned her to the ground.  His drugged eyes glowed with anticipation as he looked Kim over.  Ron reached down and tore off the scraps of cloth shielding her sex from view.  

            "NO!" Kim screamed desperately as she belted Ron on the jaw.  Ron's head snapped back with the force of the blow and he paused there as if in confusion.  He swung his head back around to look Kim in the eye and she could see the haze of the drugs clear from his eyes as he blinked rapidly.

            "Kim?" Ron said slowly, as if just waking from a long slumber, "What's going on?"   He looked down and saw their mutually unclothed state and yelped in terror.  "OH SHIT!" he howled as he bounded off of Kim and retreated to the far side of the room as Kim sagged in relief.

            Kim sat up slowly, wincing as sore muscles protested the movement.  "Ron?  Is that really you?"

            "I'm sorry, KP.  I'm so sorry," Ron kept repeating over and over as he shook his head in his hands.  "I couldn't stop it.  I'm so sorry."

            Kim made her way over to him and laid a gentle hand on Ron's shoulder and he stiffened in terror.  "Ron?  Are you okay?"

            "Please.  Stay away from me, KP," Ron warned with a tremor in his voice.  "I can still feel the drugs in my system.  It's taking everything I've got to not jump you right now."

            Kim snatched her hand back as if it were burned.

            "I didn't do ... anything, did I?" Ron asked afraid of what the answer might be.

            "No.  It wasn't... you."

            "Oh God," Ron wailed into his hands, rocking back and forth with each breath.  "I'm sorry, Kim.  I couldn't control it.  I'm so sorry."

            "It's ok, Ron," Kim tried to reassure him.  "You didn't do anything to me.  You didn't ... rape me."  Kim swallowed the lump that sprang in her throat as Ron looked at her in horror and then quickly looked away a blush on his face.

            "They raped you?" Ron asked in a small voice, choking on his words.

            Kim nodded and realized that Ron couldn't see her movement.  "Drakken did and ... and they tried to make me think it was ... you."

            Ron sat there silently, raging at the thought of their captors using and abusing Kim while masquerading as him.  "Was it your first...?" Ron's voice trailed off as he lost the courage to finish his question.

            "Yes," Kim said from her side of the room, watching as Ron shrunk in misery.

            "Do you... do you hate me now?"

            "I... I'm not sure," Kim admitted.  She tapped her chest over her heart.  "In here I know that you wouldn't hurt me."  Kim then tapped the side of her head.  "But up here it seemed so real.  They knew exactly what to say and it sounded like stuff that you'd say.  That frightens me a little."

            If Ron could have sunk through the floor of their cell he would have.  Things could only end badly now.  The one girl that trusted him and he trusted in return was frightened by him.

            "What... what did he say?" Ron asked dreading the answer.

            "You ... he ... said that he had always loved me.  That I never noticed.  That I never had time for him ... you."  Kim looked away from Ron biting her lip.  The distance between them, only a few feet in length, seemed utterly impassable.

            Ron let out a long sigh of defeat.  "Well, it's true," Ron confessed.  Kim snapped her eyes back to Ron's back, shocked beyond words.  Ron took several deep breaths before pressing on.  "I... I do love you, Kim.  When we were kids I loved you.  We were always hanging out together.  The entire deal with the Bueno Nacho opening.  How you stayed my friend even after you became a cheerleader and part of the 'In' crowd.  It all made me fall in love with the wonderful girl that was Kim Possible."  Kim found herself thinking to all those times and more as Ron wallowed in his memories.  

            "Then came all this saving the world stuff.  I know I'm kinda useless on missions, always goofing up and all, but I couldn't let you go it alone.  I couldn't stand to see you get hurt.  I thought maybe if I was there, I could protect you.  I love you, KP."  Kim felt a warm feeling enter her chest as Ron confessed this.  "I mean, you're the last girl in the world who'd need the protection of a guy like me, but it made me feel better to be there with you."

            Ron looked down and laughed derisively at his unclad state.  "This is not how I imagined you'd see me naked after all these years.  I mean, sure you saw me in my boxers, but that was something at least."  Kim giggled slightly at the memory of Ron firing his grappling gun only to have his pants sail away.  

            "I know you didn't feel anything for me, the way you were crushing on Mankey."  The way Ron said the name Kim knew he still didn't think highly of Josh Mankey, but now she knew why.  "But you didn't see him, date him or talk about him in a while and I thought I might just have a chance."

            Kim stayed silent, enchanted by Ron's heartfelt confessions.  She opened her mouth to say something then closed it quickly; afraid of breaking the hypnotic spell he was weaving around himself.

            "It was all planned out.  How I'd tell you that I was in love with you.  I was going to ask you out on a serious date, a real date, after your birthday.  A nice romantic dinner followed by some dancing, finishing with a nice long walk as we looked at the stars.  If we saw a shooting star I'd tell you to make a wish and then tell you that my wish was for you to love me."  Ron laughed again and Kim heard a hard edge to it.  "But with my luck, dinner would be horrible, I'd spill something on you at the club and it'd rain when we went walking and we'd catch a terrible cold that'd keep us in bed for a week.  Ron Stoppable just can't catch a break."

            "I love you, KP.  Despite what these drugs do to me it isn't your body that I want."  Kim looked at Ron's back a trifle indignantly.  Ron was saying that he didn't want her body?!  "I want you.  All of you.  I want to see your eyes light up when you see me, the smile that's for me alone, even your puppy dog pout.  I want the whole package."  Kim could only smile somewhat foolishly at the sweetness of the sentiment.

            "I was... I was saving myself for you, you know," Ron continued.  "At least I was until Shego came and drugged me."  His hands knotted up into trembling, furious fists.  "She had me fucking her like there was no tomorrow.  And even though most of it was the drugs, I enjoyed it too."  Ron bowed his head in defeat.  "In the end I'm no better than an animal, chasing the first piece of tail that comes my way.  Then they tried to force me to rape you.  And I almost did.  I... I... I still want to and I don't know how much of it is the drugs or just my own desires."  Kim saw Ron shake from the force of his conflicting emotions.  

            "I... I can understand if you don't want to see me ever again, Kim," Ron finished miserably as he huddled in the corner still facing away from her.

            Kim sat there absorbing everything that Ron had confessed to her and thought briefly about what her life would be like without Ron in it.  Looking back on her life she could see Ron in almost all of her memories.  Sure there were times that she was annoyed, even furious, at him, but somehow Ron seemed to make things right in the end.  What would life be like without Ron Stoppable?

            Kim weighed the two options and made a decision.  A hard decision, but in a way the easiest she ever had to make.  She stood slowly, made her way across the room and drew Ron to his feet still facing away from her.  He was numb, almost catatonic, moving as if on autopilot.  Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's torso and laid her cheek against his shoulder and he jumped, startled.

            "Kim, please don't do that," Ron begged in a strangled tone, gooseflesh popping up all over his body.  He saw his traitorous member leap to attention upon feeling Kim's skin against his own.

            "I don't want to be your friend anymore," he heard her say as his heart shattered into a million pieces.  He felt his world drop out from under him and he swirled away lost in an endlessly empty void.  This hug from Kim then was the final one, the one to say goodbye.  Forever.  Tears of loss welled in his eyes as he nodded once, accepting her statement.  

            "I... Once we get out of here, I'll leave you alone, Kim," Ron promised, a few errant tears falling down his cheeks as he took hold of the slender hands clasped around his chest.  He gave the hands a squeeze, the only way he could return Kim's hug in this position.  "I'll move far away so you'll never have to see me again."  He struggled not to completely break down in tears as he breathed in Kim's warm and heady scent.  Ron took a deep breath as if the bouquet of his best friend and heart's desire had to last him for an entire lifetime.  Ron thought of life without Kim and found it to be a bleak and cheerless place.  He hoped that in time he could forget the vibrant redhead called Kim Possible, life would be too unbearable otherwise.

            Kim turned Ron around to face her, holding him at shoulder length.  Ron chivalrously kept his eyes averted, but couldn't hide his arousal.  Ron cupped his hands around his erection in a semblance of modesty.

            "Ron.  Look at me," Kim said slowly as she linked her fingers behind Ron's neck.

            "Umm. What are you doing, KP?" Ron asked nervously as he looked into those brilliant green eyes, shining with unshed tears.  _Don't break the horizon.  Don't break the horizon.  God, she's beautiful.  _Ron thought to himself.

            "I'm ending our friendship," Kim said huskily as she drew Ron's head down to her own and then her lips, warm and moist found his.  Ron's eyes flew wide in shock as portions of his brain briefly shut down, his hands twitched, not sure of what to do.  He stood there like that for several seconds before finally wrapping his arms around Kim.

            Kim tensed briefly at his touch then molded the contours of her body against Ron's.  Here at last was the Real Ron.  Kim had to admit she felt a little thrill run through her when she had heard Ron's plans for romance.  The real sweetness of the plan told her that she could really trust him.  Kim wasn't naïve; she knew that most of the guys in school saw her as nothing more than eye candy at best and at worst pictured her naked.  Ron simply saw her as her, nothing less.

            Their kiss lasted for seconds that stretched into lifetimes.  Kim finally broke off the kiss, her pulse racing as she felt the heat of Ron's body against her skin.  She closed her eyes and laid her head against Ron's chest listening to the reassuring beat of his heart.  For the first time since this entire ordeal had started Kim felt safe and secure, resting there in Ron's arms.  Kim tightened her hold on Ron as if afraid that he might suddenly disappear.

            "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me," Kim said softly, finally breaking the silence.  Kim felt the tension flow out of Ron's body at her words.

            "Does this mean...?" Ron asked.

            Kim nodded and kissed Ron again, more forcefully this time, putting passions that she didn't realize she had into that kiss.  "What does that tell you, Ron?" Kim asked playfully.

            Ron stared at her intensely, drinking in every feature of the beautiful woman in his arms.  "Are you sure, KP?"

            Kim nodded again.  "I've never been so sure of anything in my life," she reassured him.  "You would never hurt me."

            "I... I... I... This isn't right, KP," Ron protested stubbornly, panic blossoming in his eyes.  "Not like this.  Not here, not now..."

            Kim silenced Ron's arguments by pressing a slim finger to his lips.  "Ron, I can't think of any person I would want to make love to for the first time.  Besides, things don't look so good for us.  If we don't ... survive this, I want to know that we were together for this brief moment in time."  Again she drew him close in a tight embrace.  "I love you, Ron Stoppable."

            "I never thought I'd hear you say that, Kim," Ron admitted as he stroked Kim's back gently.  "I keep thinking that at any moment the alarm clock will go off and this will have been nothing more than a dream." Ron yelped suddenly upon feeling a sting of pain on his ass.

            "Still dreaming are we?" Kim asked sweetly as she caressed the spot that she had just pinched.  Kim kissed Ron again long and slow, her tongue moving in circles inside his mouth.  "Does that feel better?" she whispered, her lips brushing against Ron's.  Kim grabbed one of Ron's hands and settled it onto her chest.  "Does this feel real enough?"

            Ron answered by tenderly cupping Kim's face in his free hand and drawing her forward for a kiss.  He moved his hand to clasp the back of Kim's head, running his fingers through her mane of red hair.  "You're so beautiful," Ron whispered in wonder his lips only a scant inch from Kim's.

            Kim closed the distance between them, all of her longing flowing into that kiss; the repressed and often denied desire to be with Ron as more than a friend could finally be realized.  An epiphany hit her through the fog of roiling emotions just then.  She wanted Ron.  It had always been Ron.  Ron was the one person she could depend on, no matter how thick the sitch got.  Her profession of love just a few moments before was true.  She really did love Ron.

            Moving as one the two teens lowered themselves to the floor.  Breaking off the kiss, Kim looked trustingly into Ron's warm, brown eyes as she laid back.  Ron followed her motion down, his eyes never once leaving Kim's as he knelt between her legs.  

            Kim closed her eyes as Ron drew close.  She felt Ron's breath warm on her cheek and his hand lightly brushing the hair at her temple.  She whimpered softly as she felt his body move near hers, his presence overpowering in its closeness.  And it changed.  A cold nervous sweat beaded off her body and a sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.  Ron was gone.  It was all a trick.  Ron was gone.  Ron was never here.  It was happening all over again.  Drakken was here.  Drakken was going to rape her again.  And again.  And again.  She was helpless and beaten and defeated.  There was nothing she could do.  "No," she moaned softly as she trembled violently tossing her head from side to side.  Ragged gasps burst from her heaving chest as she was caught in her torment.  "No.  No.  Please.  No."  Her words trailed off into an incoherent jumble as the nightmare images of Drakken pawing at her flesh seized her mind.

            "...KP?" Ron's tentative voice broke through the fog of her personal hell.  Kim opened her eyes to see Ron looking at her in apprehension.  Ron's eyes radiated so much love and concern for her well-being that Kim felt a sense of warmth blossom in her chest, displacing the gut-wrenching churning in her gut.  "Are you ok, KP?" Ron repeated.  "What's wrong?"  Kim's feelings of dread evaporated and were replaced with a sense of security.  It was ironic that she was the girl who could do anything, but all Ron had to do was look at her in that way to make her feel safe and secure even in the midst of their imprisonment.

            Acting on impulse Kim snaked her arm behind Ron's neck and drew him into a tight embrace while kissing him fiercely.  This was Ron.  RON.  She could trust him with her life and more.  "Wow," Ron said when the kiss finally ended.  He paused as if trying to think of something profound or witty to say.  "Wow," he finished.

            Kim looked into Ron's eyes and nodded slightly, only a small tilt of her head to signal Ron to continue.  Watching Kim's face warily for any sign of discomfort, Ron bent to nuzzle her neck and collar bone.  Kim hissed in pleasure as she tilted her head back to allow Ron more area to tease with his kisses.  Kim held his head with his hair tangled in her fingers and guided it to the sensitive areas that demanded his attentions.  

            Kim felt her hormones rise in the wake of Ron's ministrations, but before her passions reached their peak Ron would ease off and explore another area of her body.  Kim found herself craving each touch, relishing each stroke of her flanks, the light almost tickling touch along her ribs.  She leaned into every caress that sent tingles running through her body.  Her breath came in slow, panting gasps as she felt Ron's fingers lightly brush her sex.  Kim arched her back to bring her throbbing mound against his hand and whimpered in annoyance when he would only tease at her sex.  It wasn't enough.  She needed more.  Now.

            "Ron, do it now," Kim urged breathlessly.  Ron stopped nibbling at her flesh and looked at Kim, a question in his eyes.  "Please, Ron.  Now," Kim pleaded again as she moved her hips insistently underneath him.  Ron finally caught her meaning and shifted his position so his hips were just over Kim's.

            Keeping his eyes on Kim's, Ron slowly lowered himself into her soft, yielding flesh.  His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Kim's sex wrap around his member as he slid deeper into her.  "Oh, Kimmie," Ron sighed as he felt Kim spread her legs wider to welcome him in deeper.

            Kim shuddered upon feeling Ron penetrate her most sacred flesh for the first, THE FIRST time.  She sighed and wrapped her legs around Ron's pulling him deeper into her as she ground her pelvis desperately against his.  Kim moaned in pleasure as Ron's member began slipping in and out of her.  She gained tremendous satisfaction in the fact that Ron's cock was larger than Drakken's.  It felt so much more complete inside of her, so very right.  Never again would they be able to fool her in such a deception.  Turning her against Ron would never be an option for them now.  Ron was hers now and hers alone and she belonged to him.  Never again, nothing and no one could ever come between them.

            "Ron," Kim moaned continuously, her hips grinding fervently against his.  Kim felt herself building to orgasm with every thrust deep inside her burning sex.  "Faster," she pleaded into Ron's shoulder as she gripped his back and pressed her hips to meet every thrust.  She let out groans equal parts pain and pleasure as Ron dutifully picked up the pace, sliding quickly in and out of Kim's slick and swollen pussy.  The rest of the world dwindled away to nothing as the two lovers built up to orgasm.

            Kim let out a long, tremulous moan as Ron rapidly pounded away at her sex.  "Don't stop.  I'm so close," Kim whined frenziedly as she pulled Ron tightly to her, wanting even more of him inside of her to carry her over the brink.  "Please," she moaned, her hips bucking frantically.  "Don't stop.  Don't ever stop."

            Ron grunted as he exploded, pumping his hot load deep inside of Kim's womb.  He shuddered as with each jerk of his hips, more of his seed spurted inside of her.  The feeling of Ron's spunk splashing inside of her finally sent Kim careening over the edge.  She was carried away on a rolling wave that crested from her loins and pulled her into a sea of feverish pleasure.  Lights burst behind her eyelids as she felt each twitch of Ron's head as he pumped more and more of his juices to mingle with her own.  

            Kim slowly let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding.  She stretched languorously under Ron, sated and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  She kissed Ron gratefully, noticing that the two of them were breathing in sync as their bodies descended from the heights of their orgasm.  

            "That was wonderful," Kim whispered, nibbling on Ron's ear.  "Thank you."

            For the first time since this entire ordeal started Kim felt ... happy.  Before, her orgasms had been stolen from her, ripped from her forcibly; she had been used, turned into little more than a thing.  This time was different.  Uno had intended for Ron to rape her, to poison their working relationship.  Somehow the plans had gone awry and Ron had broken out of his conditioning and drugged stupor.  Now their relationship had been strengthened, not destroyed.  

            Kim held her lover closely as they lay there side by side.  It felt so odd, yet so right to think of Ron that way.  Her lover, soul mate, and who knew what else lay in the future.  Screw Animology.  The two of them were ... connected.  Ron's breathing had deepened as he drifted near slumber.  Kim had to smile at that.  Of everything she had heard about sex it seemed it was true that men fell asleep after performing.  It would be something she'd have to work on in the future.  Kim nestled against Ron, wishing they had a blanket or something to cover two of them with and fell asleep, for the first time at peace.


	5. Interlude 2: Disclosure

Foundations Laid

By Parareru

I obviously don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters.  This is merely the product of an overly active imagination.  Revised to eliminate any crossover references.

On earth it has no equal, a creature without fear. - Job 41:33

Interlude 2: Disclosure

            Uno watched the end of the playback in his quarters as Kim Possible pulled Ron into her arms and fell asleep.

            "She has spirit," Uno commented approvingly.  "She may be stronger than I originally gave her credit for."

            "Hmm?" Shego stirred sleepily in the bed beside him.  Uno patted her bare shoulder reassuringly.

            "Just beginning the Blackout Protocols," Uno explained softly.  Shego blinked curiously and sat up to see the image on the monitor.  She watched in awe, suddenly wide awake, as the dozing Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable got up in the middle of their slumber, marched out of their cell and proceeded to clean themselves using the facilities down the corridor.  The two teens carried out their daily hygienic routines and then calmly marched back into their cell and resumed their previous positions in each others arms.

            "You had them under mind control the entire time?" Shego asked incredulously, wide awake now.  "The ENTIRE time!?"

            "A simple refinement of the mind control chip that Dr. Drakken acquired lets me take care of simple housekeeping and keep my prisoners confused about the actually date," Uno explained.

            "Why all the games with the drugs then?"

            "Well, mind control is hardly sporting," Uno mocked in a light tone and then gave Shego a sly look.  "After several days in captivity a person is bound to become a little ... ripe.  Unless you want to give Kim Possible another sponge bath?"  Shego colored slightly and refused to meet Uno's amused gaze.  "I had always wondered about that.  Why you stayed on with Dr. Drakken."  

            "I... I have a contract," Shego stammered, uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going.

            "Please.  A villain bound by a silly scrap of paper?"  Uno smiled at the thought.  "I think perhaps that your interest lies in a certain young redhead and chances to meet up with her?"

            "I... I don't know what you're talking about," Shego denied.  "I like men or didn't the last few hours prove something to you?"  She lifted her chin defiantly as if daring Uno to question her.  

            "One would not necessarily preclude the other," Uno responded with an arched brow.

            "I... I... I'm not going to discuss this anymore," Shego huffed and stormed into the bathroom with the bed sheet firmly wrapped around her body.

            "That went well," Uno commented dryly with an enigmatic smile on his lips.  Uno left the bed, quickly donned his usual black trousers and jacket and retrieved a small device from the dresser.

            Suddenly a bubble of distortion appeared in the air beside the bed and a man wearing a uniform similar to Uno's stepped through.  Silver haired, the new arrival exuded an air of confidence earned through many years of experience.  He cast his eyes about the room searching for traps with practiced ease and stared coldly at Uno.

            "I was wondering when you would get here," Uno said smoothly to his visitor.  Uno bowed ever so slightly in greeting.

            "We need to talk," the mysterious figure growled warningly.

            "That's good.  I would rather like to avoid turning this base into a crater."  Uno cocked his head to the side curiously as he studied his new guest.  "Hmm.  You appear much older in person than you do in the historical records."

            The strange visitor ignored Uno's play at conversation.  "I can't allow you to continue this..."

            "Please spare me the obligatory heroic justice-will-triumph speech," Uno interrupted.  "You honestly have no idea how important Kim Possible is for the future.  However, I will explain everything you would like to know, Guardian."

***

            The nerve of that man!  Implying that she might be attracted to Kim Possible.  It was absurd.  Absolutely absurd.  Who cared if the girl had a knock out figure and pert, firm breasts with those delicate pink nipples and full, luscious lips and... and...  Shego shook her head.  There was no chance that she was attracted to Kim Possible.  No chance at all.  If she managed to get Kim alone she'd... she'd...  Shego sat down heavily on the floor, wracked with doubts.  Was she attracted to Kim Possible?  Was that the real reason she was still with Drakken?  Impossible.  Shego's lip twitched as the thought brought an old memory to the surface.  Ron Stoppable holding up a finger and saying, "Actually, it's KIM Possible.  It's a common mistake."

            Shego was about to step back into the bedroom when she heard voices.  Out of habit she paused at the door listening and heard Uno say, "…everything you would like to know, Guardian."  Shego fell back, her eyes wide with panic when she heard Uno say Guardian.  

            _Oh shit.  Oh shit.  Oh shit.  Shit.  SHIT!_

            Years ago Shego had heard rumors of someone the underworld had labeled the Guardian.  It seemed that whenever a really nasty villain came close to world domination and/or destruction, a mystery man appeared and thwarted the plan.  Descriptions of the man varied, the only point of agreement was that he was extremely powerful.  This Guardian was reputed to be invincible, no matter what methods and weapons were used against him.  The villain who tangled with the Guardian usually ended up being taken away in a small plastic bag, if any remains were recovered at all.

            Until now Shego had thought that the Guardian was just a legend to scare fledgling villains much like one would scare small children with tales of the boogeyman.  Rumors had it that the Guardian hadn't appeared for several years now.  Some had even thought that the role was carried on by another, meaning the old Guardian had either retired or been defeated.  Most villains with delusions of grandeur hoped to someday amass the kind of power to attract the attention of this champion, new or old, to see if he even existed.  The more practical villains hoped that they would never come face to face with the Guardian.  If Uno wasn't mistaken in his identity then he was talking to the legendary warrior without any trace of fear or worry in his voice.

            Curiosity finally overrode Shego's fear and she inched closer to the door listening to the story that Uno was telling the Guardian.

***

            "I bring a warning from the future," Uno began.

            "Well, that's new at least," the Guardian chuckled humorlessly.  "A villain like you coming to warn us of some danger yet to come."

            "Who ever said that I was a villain," Uno countered.

            "In that case, perhaps I should just let you continue with your plans of rape and torture," the Guardian replied sarcastically.  "That girl is a hero by anyone's standards and I'll not stand idly by while you break her for your own amusement."

            "What I do here is hardly for my own amusement and it has already cost me far too much.  The fate of the world hangs in the balance."  Uno glanced at the bathroom door.  "Perhaps we should continue this discussion some place else.  If you would do the honors?" Uno asked as he gestured to the empty air.  The Guardian scowled in irritation, but nevertheless opened a portal which Uno promptly stepped through.

            Uno had to smile in amusement when he found the exit portal to be positioned twenty feet over the ground.  "Was that really necessary?" Uno asked as he descended gracefully to the ground.  "Games like that are hardly conducive to establishing a trust between two parties."

            "Just trying to take a smug bastard down a few notches," the Guardian replied with no trace of apology.  

            Uno quirked his lips upward in a small smile.  "Now then, where were we?  Ah, yes.  My task in this time is not to 'break' Kim Possible, but to prepare her."

            "For what?  Life in a bordello?" the Guardian challenged sarcastically.

            Uno tossed the device he was carrying to the other man.  "This device has some readings and records that should prove interesting."

            "Easily faked," the Guardian scoffed.  "Looks like one of them handheld pc's."

            Uno pulled a small, battered medallion out from underneath his tunic.  "And this?" he asked as he tossed it to the older man for inspection.

            The Guardian snatched the small disk out of the air and regarded it in surprise.  "Where did you get this?" he demanded quietly, his eyes narrowing in speculation.

            "It was given to me by someone who was witness to your death," Uno answered.  "Unfortunately, the medallion's power is gone and it is little more than a trinket now.  You were unable to pass on its power prior to your death."

            "I think you'd better explain," the Guardian prompted as he tossed the medallion back to Uno.

            "In ten years time the Leviathan will arise as the first and mightiest of the Ascended," Uno began.  "At first he moves through the world like a force of nature, eliminating most of the villains on Earth.  The ones he does leave alive are far too weak to be of any threat to him."  

            "That doesn't sound so bad," the Guardian reasoned.

            Uno smiled thinly and continued.  "After the major villains have been purged he will then target the heroes.  And then he will proceed to destroy everyone and everything capable of challenging him.  You were at the top of his list.  I'm told that your demise was particularly... gruesome."  The Guardian paled slightly at being referred to in the past tense.  "If you press the large button, you'll see the file we've managed to compile on Leviathan."

            "He's human," Guardian stated in surprise as he watched the images play across the device.

            "Did you think I was talking about some big fish?" Uno asked sardonically.  "Leviathan is his code name.  Think more along the lines of the biblical reference, invulnerable and invincible, stuff like that."

            "Code name?"

            "No one ever learned his real name, if he even has one," Uno explained.  "Near as we can figure Division 51 is involved in some manner.  I have an operative in place trying to infiltrate the organization, but she's had little luck as yet."

            "I've heard of them," the Guardian replied.  "As far as I know they're just a research organization."

            "Trust me.  They do far more than research.  And Leviathan is far more than human.  If you'll hit the button again it will display him in action."

            The Guardian did as he was told and new data streamed across the display.  "Impressive," he admitted.  "But I'm sure that I can still beat him."

            "I'm sure you said the same thing just before you were executed," Uno replied dryly.  "In my world it is a well known fact that you were beaten and defeated."

            "Is that supposed to scare me?" the Guardian asked with an arched eyebrow.

            Uno shook his head.  "Merely a word of warning.  I've gone up against Leviathan and I know first hand how much power he possesses."

            The Guardian coolly looked Uno over.  "You look pretty healthy for someone who's gone up against someone against that powerhouse."

            Uno paused before answering.  "Leviathan and I are Ascended.  Two sides of the same coin.  I was trained for the express purpose of fighting him, but I cannot match his raw power.  I suppose he hasn't killed me yet because it amused him."

            "That's the second time you've referred to these 'Ascended,'" the Guardian pointed out.  "I've never heard of them."

            "Leviathan was the first and he is not due to appear for approximately ten years yet," Uno explained.  "We exist more in a state of energy than matter.  I suppose we continue to remain in our bodies more out of habit than anything else.  While our power is not infinite, our reservoirs are very vast, increasing our speed, strength and agility.  As long as there is a shred of that power left in our bodies we'll regenerate from almost any injury, even death.  Most forms of death are merely temporary for us, but if we expend too much of our vital energy we'll die, permanently."  Uno smiled wryly.  "The trick though is to get us to use that energy.  I'm not certain of why we've come about or what our purpose is on this world.  But all the same the Ascended shall arise on this world.  We're very nearly immortal, though truth be told; neither of us have been around long enough to see just how long we'll live." 

            "What exactly does this Ascended business have to do with Kim Possible?" the Guardian asked.  "She's human."

            Uno gave the Guardian an amused glance.  "Have you ever seen an untrained girl perform the feats of agility and strength that she is capable of?  She is on the verge of Ascending and somehow she is connected to Leviathan.  I just haven't discovered what that connection is."  Uno sighed heavily in frustration.  "She is the key to all of this.  I feel it in my bones.  To be safe I probably should just kill her."

            "I'm here to make sure that does not happen."

            "And if her destiny is to die today so that billions may live in the future?"

            The Guardian dropped into a fighting stance.  "Let me make myself crystal clear.  You will NOT harm the girl."

            Uno gauged the Guardian's words carefully.  "Very well.  You have my word that I will not injure the girl permanently."  Guardian relaxed slightly at that statement.  "But I will take the steps that I deem necessary to awaken her power."

            "Do your methods have to be so harsh?  Couldn't you gradually unlock her powers?"

            "Remember Tunguska?" Uno asked.  "I believe that was where your powers were unlocked when the medallion was passed on to you.  I suppose it was fortunate that it was such an unpopulated area."

            "You've done your research," the Guardian complimented grudgingly.  "Yes, that was the event in 1908.  But I was locked in combat at the time.  The blast was simply an unfortunate side effect."

            "My methods have actually been rather gradual and are a little friendlier on the surrounding landscape," Uno said.  "I have been very careful to control the conditions of her Ascension."

            The Guardian settled for leveling a skeptical look at Uno in reply.

            "I trust you've heard of the Titan complex; how power corrupts?" Uno continued and the Guardian nodded in answer.  "The power of the Guardian comes from the medallion.  The power of the Ascended comes from within.  I keep the medallion as a symbol of what once was."

            "Very poetic," the Guardian broke in.  "But your point was..."

            "My point is that I need to ensure that I am not trading one evil for another.  There has never been more than one Guardian at any one point in time.  The medallion's magic ensured that the bearer is of proper moral character.  The Ascended have no such safeguards.  The Leviathan is a monster.  Though I am in opposition to him I know deep down that I am little better than he.  Before bringing a third into the world I need to assure myself that being handed near ultimate power will not push Kim Possible over the edge."

            "I think her record speaks for itself," the Guardian argued. 

            Uno shook his head stubbornly.  "Unlocking her power will set in motion a chain of events that she has never dealt with before.  So far she has only dealt with low caliber criminals.  Her new powers will attract an entirely different class of villain to the area.  Villains that are a hundred times more dangerous than her current enemies.  They will try her and they will test her and they will try to break her.  I need to know if she has the strength of character to continue the fight or if she'll just give up or, even worse, cross the line.  Given the right circumstances it could very well happen.  From what I have observed of her personal life, she can be shallow and sometimes cruel.  She needs more maturity.  And my methods, though far from perfect are simply a means to that end."

            "You don't need to go this far," the Guardian pressed.  

            "Yes, I do!" Uno snapped.  "When I came through the TiNex the rest of my allies bought me the time to make the jump!  And to ensure that Leviathan could not follow me into the past they sacrificed their lives to destroy the device!  For their memory alone I will not fail!  I can not fail!"

            "I'm sorry," the Guardian said in honest regret.  "I've lost friends as well."

            "Don't pity me," Uno said shortly.  "Allow me complete my mission."

            "I still don't like it," the Guardian finally ground out after a long moment of silence.  "I'm gonna keep an eye on you and I swear that if it's necessary, I WILL stop you."

            "I would expect nothing less."  

            Guardian inclined his head towards Uno a fraction of an inch as he opened another portal and stepped through.  

A/N:  Okay, if you've read this before you might have noticed some changes.  Originally I had planned this as a Kim Possible/Dragonball Z crossover.  As the story progressed however I felt that the DBZ connection was too insignificant and the problems with incorporating the DBZ world into the Kim Possible world too insurmountable.  Capsule Corp technology and Dragonball geography to name a couple.  

What I had intended to do was to take an established powerful character and set that as a bar against the Leviathan. I wanted to steer away from OC's as much as possible but when I had finished plotting out the sequels I saw that DBZ was such a minor part of it that it wasn't really necessary.  And then there were all the plot elements that would skew the feel of the story, like senzu beans, Buu & Uub and the Dragonballs.  Couple of ideas concerning each passed through my mind, but none were really what I wanted to do with the story.  Hence the Guardian was born, a hero of Earth whose mystical power is passed on from time to time.  The Guardian will figure more in the story in a sequel.

If you were wondering about Tunguska; in Siberia, June 30, 1908 there was a mysterious explosion completely flattening trees for miles around.  It's commonly held to have been the result of a meteor impact.  The mysterious part was that there was no crater and no meteorite fragments recovered.  It was if the meteor had disintegrated entirely in mid air.  Freaky.


	6. Final Phase: Awakening

Foundations Laid

By Parareru

I obviously don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters.  This is merely the product of an overly active imagination.

Final Phase: Awakening

The Future's Past:

            "I really wish you would let me give you a name.  A real name," Shego said petulantly.  "Everyone needs a name."

            "There's really no point.  The possibility exists that if we succeed then I'll have never existed."  The individual who insisted on being known only as Uno shrugged.  "My project designation is good enough."

            "The Unstoppable Juggernaut Project Unit Zero is a little bit of a mouthful," Shego complained.

            "You promised you wouldn't mention our personal affairs," Uno said dryly.  Shego glared at him and settled for punching his shoulder hard enough to let him know that she meant it.  "UN0.  It reminds me that I was created as a weapon; that I am nothing more than a tool to be used.  Besides, you first called me Uno."

            Shego sighed and rolled her eyes.  "I said that I only looked out for numero uno when Dr. Possible saddled me with you."

            "And Dr. P said, 'Well, consider him to be uno.'"

            The two of them proceeded down the hall in an uncomfortable silence; the topic was one they had argued over fruitlessly many times in the past.  "Justine says that the TiNex is nearly operational," Shego mentioned to change the subject.  "We'll be good to go in twelve hours."

            Jim Possible came running down the corridor of their lair, pushing past them hurriedly.  "Hicka-bicka-boo folks.  We got movement topside."  He skidded to a halt in front of a trunk and popped the lid to pull out sets of plasma rifles and light shields.  Jim tossed one set of equipment to Uno and a headset to Shego and began system checks on his own equipment as Uno followed suit.

            "Are we breached?" Shego asked as she flipped the eyepiece of her headset down.  "This doesn't look good.  We got Leviathan's droids moving all over place."  Shego paused considering their options as more data flowed across her screen.  "Blow the entrances, and have all nonessential personnel begin bodysliding to the Beta and Gamma sites, and then engage the scramblers."  Jim nodded to acknowledge his orders and trotted down the corridor.  Shego turned to Uno.  "Get to the TiNex and tell Flanner to hurry up the jump calibrations."  Uno nodded and jogged deeper into the complex.  

            "Let's hope that'll buy us the time we need," Shego whispered to herself as she hurried to lay their defenses.

The Present:

            "So... The future?" Shego asked when Uno reappeared in his quarters.  "I didn't hear any explosions, so I take it your meeting went well?"

            "You now know that there are great powers roaming this world," Uno informed her.  "If my plans go awry you will need to know this information.  It is important for the future."

            "You aren't making any sense at all," Shego complained as she rubbed her forehead.  

            "If I should fail in my mission the last best hope for the planet will rest with you."

            Shego looked at Uno incredulously.  "ME?  Have you met me?  Besides, I gave up the entire save the world thing long ago."

            Uno tapped his head.  "Future knowledge, remember?"

            "So what are we going to do with our captives?" Shego asked to change the subject.

            Uno studied Shego with a sidelong glance.  "The plans have taken a turn.  They are of no further use to me.  I believe I shall have to dispose of them."

            Shego felt a chill rush through her body as she realized what Uno meant by dispose.  Her hand trembled in nervousness and she hid it by balling it up into a fist.

            "Let... let me do it," Shego heard herself tell Uno.  He studied her thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded his approval. 

            Shego rushed from the room at war with her emotions.  Once she was safely out of Uno's sight she leaned heavily against the wall.  "Great.  What am I going to do?" she whispered quietly to herself.

The Future's Past:

            "It should be me going," Ron Stoppable stated for the umpteenth time.  His arms were crossed in irritation and he glared across the room at Uno.  Uno ignored Ron's comment and continued helping Justine Flanner calculate the jump points.  "No one alive knew Kim Possible like I do.  Did."

            "We've already told you why Uno has to go,     Ron," Justine explained as she put the finishing touches on the TiNex.  The device was about the size of an average refrigerator and it represented the last best hope of their coalition.  Hero, villain, civilian, such terms were meaningless when dealing with the Leviathan.  He was too strong to defeat now and they were losing the war, losing badly.  Their only hope lay in taking the war to him before he could gain his full power.  A slim chance at best, but the one they had to take.

            Justine bit back a curse as a circuit sparked.  "The TiNex only has enough power to send back two people and the chronal emissions we received have already identified Uno as one of the two.  Even though we haven't completely isolated the bio signature of the second traveler, we do know it's female.  So unless there's something you haven't told us, you're staying put.  Now quit griping and hand me that interphase control."

            "Yeah, but do we have to send him," Ron grumbled quietly as he handed the device over to Justine.  "I really hate temporal mechanics."

            "There.  All finished," Justine proclaimed triumphantly as the final board slid home.  The three rocked slightly as a heavy tremor ran through the floor.  "It looks like not a moment too soon too."

            "Justine, is the TiNex completed?" Shego's voice crackled over the comm, but they could still hear the worry in her voice.  

            "Just finished," Justine replied.  "The ride might get a little rough at the end, but they'll get there in one piece.  Now if Dr. Possible will just decode the other bio signature we can send both travelers through."

            "Good," Shego approved.  A massive explosion rang out in the background.  "Shit!  Breach!  We're falling back to your position!  Prep Uno for travel!  Fall back!  By the numbers!  Fall back!"  Shego broke off the connection, but not before sounds of heavy plasma fire drifted over the link.

            "Sounds pretty heavy," Ron said as he hefted his weapon.  "I should head..."

            "You're going nowhere, Stoppable," Justine ordered.  "If we've been breached then we got to make sure that nothing happens to the TiNex.  Nothing else matters."

The Present:

            Shego strode purposefully to the cell where Ron and Kim slept blissfully in each others arms, unaware that Uno had just ordered their deaths.  Shego was careful to keep a neutral expression fixed on her face to keep the turmoil of her thoughts hidden.   She coolly ignored the slew of minions roaming the lair, her expression not inviting any casual conversation.  Her path was chosen now; it was the only choice she could make if she was to remain true to herself.

            She carried a small bundle under her arm and she coldly ignored the various minions she passed in the corridors.  The expression on her face brooked no attempts at casual conversation.  Shego finally reached the cell and peaked in through the slit.  Kim and Ron still lay cuddled in each other's arms and Shego felt a brief stab of envy hit her.  She shook her head firmly to banish the thought and pushed the cell door open.  

            Both teens snapped awake upon hearing the cell open.  "Shego," Kim growled as she scrambled to her feet, prepared for a fight.  Ron yelped in fear upon seeing Shego and Kim gave him a worried glance.  

            Shego walked into the room warily.  "I'm not here to fight you, princess," she held her hands out in a gesture of peace as tossed a bundle of clothes to the two teens.  "Get dressed."  

            "Yo," Rufus chattered from the bundle.

            "Rufus!" Ron yelled happily as he hugged the naked mole rat.

            "Hoo-hoo.  Naked," Rufus laughed pointing a paw downward.

            "Why are you doing this?  What are you doing?" Kim asked as Ron snatched his clothes up and dressed in record time.  Kim's mission clothes were long gone, casualties of her captivity.  Kim gave her new clothes a suspicious glance then donned them with a shrug.  She tested the give in her clothing and decided that it would be okay in case she needed to fight.

            "I'm helping you escape," Shego said simply as she kept watch in the corridor.

            "Why?" Kim asked suspiciously.  

            Shego stepped toward the redhead, her expression unreadable.  "You really want to know why?"

            Kim nodded slowly, catching the odd tone in Shego's voice.  "Yes," she finally answered.

            "Okay.  Here's why," Shego said as she grabbed hold of Kim's head and drew her in for a fierce kiss.  Kim's eyes widened as she felt Shego's tongue invade her mouth.  She tried to free herself, but Shego's grip was too strong.  

           Ron watched in slack-jawed and wide-eyed fascination as the two women he recently had sex with continued to kiss.  He felt his member stiffen as the seconds passed and still Shego maintained her hold on Kim.

            "That's why," Shego murmured as she finally released the stunned Kim.  "Now you need to make it look good," Shego said, backing away from the stunned redhead.  "Hit me." 

            "Gladly," Kim snarled as she dealt the brunette a savage uppercut the lifted Shego off her feet and sent her flying against the corridor wall.  Shego fell to her knees, her ears ringing from the blow.  "Come on, Ron," Kim called as she ran into the corridor.  

The Future's Past:

            A pervasive whine filled the room as Shego and a wounded Tim Possible bodyslided into the TiNex chamber.  "We're overrun!" Shego shouted as soon as she had materialized.  "Activate the TiNex!"  Shego staggered to her feet and nearly collapsed as Uno rushed forward to catch her.  Justine slapped her hand on a switch and the machine came to life.  

            "You're wounded," Uno observed.  Shego's jumpsuit was scored with burns from near misses and a nasty looking injury on her left shoulder.  

            "It's nothing," Shego protested as Uno tried to get a better look at her wound.  "See to Tim.  He was hit worse."

            Uno looked over at Ron who was kneeling beside the injured twin.  The warrior was covered with extensive plasma burns.  It was amazing that the man had survived as long as he had.  Without the proper medical supplies chances for the wounded soldier dwindled to practically nothing.  Uno watched as Tim's chest ceased to rise and Ron put two fingers to the side of Tim's neck as he searched for a pulse.  Ron blinked back tears as he shook his head and closed Tim's lifeless eyes.  Shego bowed her head in sorrow.

            "Say hi to Kim, tweeb," Ron said softly as he swiped his arm across his eyes.

            "I was flanked," Shego whispered.  "Tim pulled me out and got a slider to me."  She numbly held up her arm where the device was attached.  "He saved me."  

            Their moment of mourning was cut short by the sounds of plasma fire striking the reinforced doors of the TiNex chamber.  Several spots on the blast doors began to glow under the sustained assault.

            "They're going to burn through any minute!" Shego shouted as she pushed Uno towards the humming TiNex.  As if on cue a portal of swirling energy blossomed behind the machine.  "Go!"

            "Not without you," Uno insisted stubbornly.

            "Someone is going to have to go soon," Justine pointed out.  "The portal will only be stable for another thirty seconds."

            Shego glanced at the blonde scientist and nodded.  Dragging Uno over to the portal she released her hold on him and grabbed Justine.  

            "Wha..." Justine managed to blurt in surprise before Shego bodily shoved her into the roiling energy field.  "What the fuuuuuuuu..." Justine's voice trailed off as the field swallowed her up.

            "Move it," Shego said curtly, tears brimming in her eyes as Uno and Ron regarded her with shock.  "I can't risk Leviathan capturing Justine," she explained.  A heavy bang caused the three to flinch and they looked over to see a section of the blast door had been burned through.  Plasma fire was streaming through the breach and Ron rushed forward activating his light shield and returning fire.  Plasma beams warped around Ron; deflected by his shields and struck near the time portal.

            "Get going!" Ron yelled.  "I can't hold them off for long!"  More robotic drones were swarming through the breached doors and filled the air with plasma beams.  Ron's shield wavered under the assault and sweat streamed down his face as the heat mounted.  Ron held his position, firing as rapidly as he could.  "GO!" he yelled again.

            Uno nodded once towards Shego, no goodbyes would be adequate in this situation and none were needed.  Uno could see Shego mouth 'I love you' as he stepped backward into the field.  He could only watch as Shego planted an explosive charge on the TiNex.  Time slowed to a crawl as the field enveloped him.

            Ron's shield collapsed under the barrage and a plasma burst took him full in the face.  His hands reached reflexively for the wound, the movement of a dead man.  Ron's body fell back and the machines rushed towards Shego and the TiNex.  Uno struggled futilely in the time portal's grip to try and rush back to Shego's side.

            For an eternity he was forced to witness Shego's last moments.  He saw Shego turn, roaring her defiance as droids swarmed over Ron.  She fired several bursts from her plasma gloves that managed to fell several of the attacking robots.  She danced between the lethal beams with the grace of a ballerina.  Shego was moving on instinct, skirting death by mere fractions of an inch.  But the law of averages would not be denied forever.

            Uno watched as several beams found their mark.  Shego fell to her knees, wracked with pain as a bloody froth spilled past her clenched lips.  He watched Shego slowly pull a plasma mine from her belt.  The portal whirled around him and he struggled to keep Shego in sight.  His view panned around the room and he saw the triumphant, bloody smile on her lips as she hit the switch.  His last sight of his one true love was the beatific expression on Shego's face as the explosion finally consumed her.

The Present: 

            "Hurry up, Ron," Kim called over her shoulder as she ran past the stunned Shego.  She turned back in time to run headlong into Uno's broad chest.  Kim rebounded and landed in a heap on the floor.  

            "Commendable, you've managed to escape," Uno observed.  Kim picked herself off the floor as Ron ran up behind her.  "But look, you've injured Shego."

            "Careful, Ron," Kim warned.  "He's really tough."

            "Well, I got mad fu skills," Ron boasted as he struck several poses to hide the worry he felt.  If Kim was wary of the guy he must be a monster.

            Uno sighed dramatically.  "Super villainous tradition dictates that we must now have a titanic battle."  He looked from side to side measuring the distances in the corridor.  "But these corridors are much too narrow for a titanic battle."

            Kim, Ron and Shego stared at Uno disbelievingly.  "He's kinda putting it over the top, KP.  Is it just me or is he a few nachos shy of a naco?" Ron whispered in an aside to Kim.

            Uno grinned evilly.  "Was that more familiar to you; more like your usual opponents?" he commented mockingly as he tapped a control on his wrist.  "Let's change our venue to a more conducive environment shall we?  Bodyslide by four... er... five."

            Ron and Rufus looked around in panic as a hum filled the air.  "What's hap...?"  

            "...pening?"  Ron finished as the corridor walls disappeared around them and the four of them stood in an open field.  A fresh breeze carrying a hint of salt told him they were near the ocean.  "Where are we?" he asked as he looked around in awe.

            "Someplace where the two of us can properly do battle," Uno answered and looked pointedly at Ron and Shego.  "You are here by my sufferance alone and I will tolerate no interference from either of you.  Or from naked mole rats.  Is that understood?"  Uno waited for all three answering nods.  "Good."

            Ron looked around.  "So where's Drakken?" Ron asked Shego conversationally as Uno calmly strode towards the wary Kim Possible.

            Shego unconsciously mimicked Ron's action before answering.  "You know, I'm not sure.  Now that I think about it I know I haven't seen Dr. D for a while."

The Past:

            A roiling surge of energy tore a hole in morning sky about six feet over the ground.  Stray spikes of purple-hued lightning arced from the portal struck the ground, sending rock and soil fountaining into the air.  The time portal swirled angrily as a lone traveler fell through.

            "...uuuuuuck?!" Justine shouted as she raced toward the ground.  She hit the dirt in a flurry of dust.  Justine rolled around in pain as she tried to draw air into her spasming lungs.  Finally, she was able to breathe again and she drew a shuddering gasp of sweet air.  "I am never going to cut corners again," Justine vowed quietly as spat a mixture of dust and blood out of her mouth.  

            She watched in disgust as Uno descended from the vortex regally, landing on his feet in a brief swirl of dust.  The vortex flickered above their heads and snapped shut with a silent roar.  "Is there ever a moment when you're not in control?" Justine snapped acidly.  

            "Are you injured?" Uno asked as he bent to offer the scientist a helping hand.

            "I'm fine," Justine replied as she took Uno's hand and rose to her feet.  She valiantly tried dusting off her clothing before giving it up as a lost cause.  "What just happened?  What about Ron and Shego?"

            "Shego could not risk Leviathan gaining hold of TiNex technology or its creator."  Uno allowed himself a brief moment of grief.  "As for Ron and Shego... they succeeded in destroying the TiNex."

            "Oh," Justine said.  "Was there any..."  Her voice trailed off as Uno slowly shook his head.

            "She detonated a plasma mine."

            "Well, she could have warned me," Justine muttered referring to her impromptu trip into the past.  "Though that does explain the female traveler signature the TiNex picked up."  Justine rubbed her chin thoughtfully.  "So if that was my signature picked up then that must mean I was meant to go back.  The temporal causality alone implies that our timelines are directly linked..." Her voice trailed off as she began pacing and speculating about the rules that governed time travel.

            "If you've recovered then we should begin to carry out our mission," Uno's voice broke through her calculations.

            "What are you talking about?"  Justine swiveled her head around to meet Uno's gaze.

            "I am talking about preventing Leviathan's Ascension," Uno replied calmly.  "The plan called for two people and there is only you and I."

            "You're not serious," Justine objected, and then saw Uno's determined look.  "You are serious!  Wait!  I'm a scientist.  A civilian.  I can't do this covert mission stuff."

            "You are a brilliant and extremely capable woman," Uno said.  "I fully expect you to adapt." 

The Present:

            "I thought the great Kim Possible could do anything," Uno remarked calmly.  "If that's true then it should be no problem for you to defeat me."

            Kim's clenched fist trembled with suppressed rage.  She glared at Uno, wishing that he would spontaneously burst into flame.  Just once Kim wanted Uno to be the one screaming in pain, anger and frustration.  Before she knew it was happening Kim found herself charging her opponent, a feral snarl rippled past her lips.  Kim dove for Uno and rolled in the dirt when he nimbly leapt aside.

            "Unless you control your emotions, they will control you," Uno scolded as he moved into a better position. 

            Kim turned to face him, her eyes blazing with fury.  "You don't have the RIGHT to lecture ME!" she howled as she swiped through the air.

            "Pathetic," Uno commented as he easily dodged the strike.  "How did we ever consider you to be a threat?"

            Kim paused in her attack and forced herself to calm down, considering her options.  This was nearly a repeat of their last fight, every attack that Kim could throw Uno dodged.  For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do.  

            "At a loss for words?" Uno inquired.  "Too scared to attack?  Well, let me show you something."  Uno clenched his hands and wisps of a blue light surrounded him.  For several seconds he stood there as his aura swirled around him before he exploded in a full fledged radiance of crackling power.  "Much better," he said as he regarded his stunned opponent.

            Ron rubbed his eyes looking again at the spectacle.  "Is he glowing?!" he asked Shego.  Shego merely nodded, too shocked for words.  "Dude, that can't be healthy."

            Kim stood the absorbing the sight of Uno's glowing form as a shock of recognition went through her.  _I know this, _she thought.  _I've seen this before._  Vague recollections of their previous fight flooded her mind.  Choking, losing consciousness, raw power?  Kim clutched her head at the confusing whorl of images.

            "Perhaps this will shed some light on the subject," Uno smirked as he pointed his palm at Kim and an energy wave leapt towards the surprised redhead.  Kim watched in wide-eyed horror as the blast of energy drew closer.  Instinctively she crossed her arms to protect herself and screamed in pain as the explosion knocked her back.

            "Hey!  That's not fair!" Ron protested as Kim was sent flying.  "The glowing thing and the ... the ... powers thing.  No fair!"

            "Un hn, no fair," Rufus agreed.  

           Shego laid a restraining hand on the blonde's shoulder to keep Ron from jumping to Kim's rescue.  "No interference, remember?"

            Scowling, Ron settled down and continued to watch the fight between Kim and Uno.  "This can't be good," he muttered.

            Kim struggled to her feet, hissing at the burning pain across her forearms.  Staying away from Uno was definitely out if he could throw attacks like that.  At least that glowing aura had faded after he blasted her with... whatever that was.  Kim leapt forward launching a flurry of punches and kicks that Uno either dodged or blocked.  Uno responded with a single blow to the gut that knocked the breath out of her.  Kim gasped for air as Uno spun and slammed her into ground with an elbow to the back.  Kim could do nothing more than grimace in pain, lacking the breath to even scream.  

            Kim rolled to her feet and finally drew in a tortured lungful of air.  Kim pulled a hand across her mouth and regarded the smear of blood there before lunging with a kick to Uno's knee.  Uno leapt over the kick lazily and returned with a kick of his own that connected with Kim's chin, sending her sliding in the dirt.

            Kim lay on the ground whimpering in pain.  Her limbs trembled as Kim tried to get back on her feet.  Kim was sweating profusely by the time she had managed to roll onto her side.  Kim lay there with her face pressed into the dirt dampened by her sweat as she gasped shallowly.  She heard Uno approach her prone position and she tensed, prepared for a kick planted in her back or some other attack.

            "Look at you," Uno sneered as he knelt beside Kim.  "You're so weak that after only a couple of blows you can barely even move.  I thought you were made of sterner stuff."

            "Bastard," Kim hissed.  "I swear I'm going to bring you down."

            "Promises, promises," Uno said tiredly.  "I suppose it would only be merciful to dispose of your sidekick before killing you.  I imagine the torment might be too much for him to bear."

            "Don't you dare," Kim growled, finally forcing herself upright.

            "Try and stop me," Uno challenged as he strode to where Ron, Rufus and Shego were watching their fight.

            "NO!" Kim shrieked as she leapt forward and tackled Uno.  She landed on top of Uno and took the opportunity to grab the back of Uno's head and slam it repeatedly into the ground.  "You will NOT hurt RON!" she howled as she rapidly rained furious blows on Uno's unprotected neck and shoulders.

            Uno pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the redhead's attacks.  "Perhaps you do have strength," he conceded.  He whirled abruptly and batted Kim aside with a savage backhand.  "But you'll have to do better than that."

            Kim closed the distance between them in a blink of an eye and belted Uno squarely across the face with a rapid series of punches.  Kim had the satisfaction of seeing her blows finally do some damage as sprays of blood flew with each hit.  Were she in a more rationale frame of mind Kim would have noticed a wan, golden light surrounding her fists.  Kim switched targets to strike Uno several times in the gut before she jumped into the air and spun to kick him in the back of the head.  Kim pumped her fist in victory as Uno lay facedown on the ground.

            "Suck dirt, asshole," Kim crowed with a defiant lift of her chin.

            "Way to go, Kim!" Ron cheered from his vantage point and Kim flashed him a triumphant, if pained, smile.

            "It's not over yet," Shego noted calmly as she pointed at Uno rising from his prone position in the dirt behind Kim.  She had seen Uno recover from an injury far worse than a kick to the head.  He had the temerity to have a chat with the Protector.  Shego was willing to bet that a kick in the head would be a minor inconvenience at best.  

            "Sorry, Ronnie, but I think Kimmie bit off more than she can chew," Shego said.  "Uno's not... normal."  

            Ron watched in shock and awe as Uno stood up, rubbed his neck with a slight grimace and spat a thin stream of blood from his mouth.  "This guy can't be human."  Rufus nodded in agreement as Uno began approaching Kim.

            "For that I think Ron will die now," Uno gritted.  "It wouldn't be too big of a loss; I doubt if anyone will miss a nobody like him."  The blue aura flared to life around him again and he shifted his aim for Ron this time.  "Pity.  He showed potential."  A burst of ravening energy sprang from his open hand and hurtled towards a shocked Ron Stoppable.  Shego hurriedly scrambled out of the path of the blast.   

            Ron closed his eyes as the blast approached; cringing at the thought of what the explosion would do to him and Rufus.  "Sorry, KP," he whispered as he held tightly to Rufus and awaited the end.  Rufus chattered excitedly and Ron opened an eye to see Kim standing several feet in front of him, directly in front of the energy attack.  "No, Kim!" Ron shouted.  "Get out of the way!"

            Kim ground her teeth as she saw the ball of energy draw ever closer.  _Can't let it hit Ron,_ she thought as she braced herself.  Instinctively Kim drew power from deep inside her soul and pushed against the approaching energy ball.  As Kim's power rose within her, the blast slowed to a near stop several feet in front of her.  Kim pushed with all her might and the energy began to cascade around her and Ron like a stream of water striking a rock.  Uno's eyes narrowed in calculation and he swiftly clenched his open hand, causing his energy attack to explode around the two teens.  

            Ron felt Kim press against him and he started upon seeing a pale golden light shining in the depths of her green eyes.  When the energy wave exploded Kim had whirled around and gathered Ron in an embrace to protect him.  Kim leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Ron's lips.  "It'll be okay," she reassured as she gave Rufus a pat on the head and slowly rose to her feet.

            "Enough," Kim spat as she turned to face Uno again.  "That will be ENOUGH!" She howled in rage as a golden aura flared to life around her.  A column of pure energy spiraled around her and reached high into the sky.  Kim felt power surge through her veins as she was lifted into the air.  Kim shuddered as her mind was flooded with confusing images and flashback of previous fights from all through her crime fighting career.  Kim slowly returned to earth and her eyes glowed brightly as she glared at Uno.

            "At last.  The Awakening," Uno said exultantly to himself.

            Kim shrieked in wild anger as she leapt upon Uno, pounding him with glowing fists.  Each blow rang out like a thunderclap and Uno reluctantly gave ground under the furious onslaught.  He managed to ward off most of the blows, but enough slipped past his guard to make him grunt in pain.  Kim continued attacking Uno, almost contemptuously deflecting his counterattacks.  

            "Kimmie's snapped," Shego observed.  "She's going to kill him."

            "No way," Ron argued.  "KP, don't kill people.  She didn't even try to hurt Drakken after she was free of the mind control chip."

            "Your 'KP' ain't in control any more and this entire deal is on a whole other level that that chip thing," Shego pointed out.  Ron looked worriedly over at Kim.  Kim was most definitely fighting at a level he had never seen before, never even considered to be humanly possible.  It certainly beat the degree of power and skill he had witnessed during his week at Yamanochi.

            "She can't kill," Ron insisted stubbornly.  "Kim would never forgive herself if she became a murderer."  Rufus sitting on Ron's lap nodded in agreement.

            "I think this could qualify as manslaughter," Shego mused abstractly.

            Ron grabbed Rufus and pressed the naked mole rat into Shego's hands.  "I've gotta stop her," Ron shouted as he ran into the combat zone making a beeline for the berserk redhead.  

            Tears of rage flew from Kim's eyes as she delivered a blast that knocked Uno off his feet and watched triumphantly as his body bounced several times across the ground.  Kim advanced on him, her aura growing brighter with each step.  With a cold, calculating fury she grabbed Uno's tunic with her left hand and cocked her right arm back to deliver the final blow.  Kim's fist blazed so brightly it looked as if it were holding a piece of the sun in it.

            "Beg me!" Kim demanded as she gave Uno a savage shake.  "Beg me for your miserable life!"

            Uno remained silent and looked up at Kim with eyes unclouded by fear and she snarled in anger.  She wanted him to suffer.  She wanted him to feel fear.  She wanted to break that damned arrogance of his.  Most importantly of all, she wanted blood.  Kim heard someone shout her name and grab her arm to prevent her from ending the battle.  

            "GET OFF ME!" Kim howled as she shook her arm free.  Kim turned in fury, slamming her incandescent fist into the obstacle and was rewarded with a flash of light and strangled yelp of pain.  Kim watched as the body arced high into the air and flew backwards over fifty feet, bouncing and rolling until it finally slid to a halt.  The body shuddered violently as if to protest its mistreatment and then fell still.  

            Kim finally recognized the body and her aura dropped abruptly as her hands flew to her mouth in horror.  "Oh, God!  Ron!" she gasped as Ron's breath rattled hideously in his shattered chest.


	7. The Anointed

Foundations Laid

By Parareru

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters.  This is merely the work of an overactive imagination.

The Anointed

            Everything hurt.  There was nothing in his universe except for the pain.  Ron Stoppable stared into the clear sky as the pain continued to embrace him, smothering him in a thick haze.  Ever so slowly Ron felt the pain trickle out of his body like water leaking from a broken clay pot.  Kim suddenly appeared above him and he smiled weakly.  She was just so beautiful.  Even with her skin smudged with dirt and streaked with blood and assorted scrapes she was beautiful.  Like an angel.  Ron wanted to reach up and stroke Kim's cheek to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes, but his arms felt as if they weighed a ton.  Ron tried to tell Kim that he loved her, but all that came out of his mouth was a raspy gurgle.  Ron closed his eyes in sorrow.  Even at the very end he couldn't do anything right.

            Kim knelt beside Ron wracked with guilt.  She saw Ron smile upon seeing her and she tried to blink back the tears that were clouding her eyes.  "I'm so sorry, Ron," Kim moaned.  "I'm sorry.  Please.  Be okay."

            Ron's breath gurgled liquidly in his chest as Kim peeled the bloody cloth away from the wound.  Kim had to struggle to keep from breaking down in tears as she saw the ruin of his chest; several ribs had been shattered and she could see pieces of bone poking through his skin.  A smoking, blackened hole stared at her accusingly just to the right of his sternum.  Ron's fingers twitched and slowly, as if it were moving through molasses, his hand rose to gently caress Kim's cheek.  Kim seized the trembling hand and held it fiercely as if by merely holding it to her she could pull Ron away from the death that beckoned to him.

            "... Not ... killer ..." Ron rasped, each word carrying a bit more of his life away.  "... no ... fault..."  Ron coughed weakly and Kim noticed in alarm the red spittle that spilled past his ashen lips.

            "Don't talk, Ron.  Please.  You're ... you're going to be all right."  Kim bit her lip and gulped back a sob.  "Please, you have to be all right."  Kim heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head to see Shego, still holding Rufus, kneel down beside her.  Rufus clambered out of Shego's grasp and sadly nuzzled Ron's free hand.  Shego shook her head sorrowfully at the sight of Ron's wound.

            "Rufus ..." Ron wheezed almost inaudibly and his eyelids fluttered as he drifted closer to unconsciousness.  The pain was nearly gone now, he felt so empty in its absence.  "Tired ..." he whispered as he willed his reluctant eyes to focus on Kim, who sat there holding onto his hand for dear life.  He could barely feel her skin against his own now.  She was crying openly and he so desperately wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be all right.

            "Ron.  Please," Kim begged.  "You have to stay with me.  You can't leave me."

            Ron's lips moved soundlessly as he struggled to speak.  "L... l... love ... ..." he finally managed to gasp out.  "... Al... ways ......" Ron's voice trailed off and he fell still, his hand pulling heavily out of Kim's frantic grasp as his eyes closed for the final time.

            "Ron?" Kim cried, gently shaking Ron's still form.  "Ron?!" she yelled louder, hoping for some response.  "RON!" she howled in absolute despair as she clutched Ron's body tightly her.  "No, no, it can't be.  Not Ron.  Please no.  Please, not Ron," she wept, keening in sorrow, denying the evidence she held in her arms.

            "He's gone, Kimmie," Shego said in honest regret as she laid a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder.

            Ron was gone.  His body felt so heavy in her grip.  Kim wondered why Ron got so heavy.  It wasn't possible.  Ron couldn't be gone.

            Kim held Ron's body rocking back and forth in her grief as her hot tears splashed on Ron's pale skin.  "Please don't leave me," she sobbed.  "Come back.  Please, Ron.  Come back."  She hugged Ron tighter to her.  "Please.  I love you," Kim whispered.

            "It doesn't work that way," Uno's voice cut like a knife through Kim's anguish.  Kim whipped her head around to see Uno standing behind her, but making no menacing moves.  "This is not an animated movie after all."  Kim scowled at the flippant tone of Uno's voice.

            Kim gently laid Ron's body on the ground and stood up slowly.  "You," she hissed accusingly, her anger bubbling to the surface once more.  "This is your fault."

            "Actually, no," Uno countered as he calmly circled Ron's body.  Kim circled with him, keeping herself positioned between Ron and Uno.  "Your beloved lies dead at your feet because YOU lost control.  YOU lost focus.  Had I been so inclined I could have easily killed you while you stood distracted."  Kim stood there quivering with rage, ready to tear Uno's throat out.  "However, I now offer you a choice to save the life of Ron Stoppable."

            Kim stood stock still, snapped out of her rage and looked at Uno in shock.  Her gaze flicked from Ron's body and back to Uno.  "Do it," she ordered flatly.

            "This choice comes with a heavy price.  You have passed the advantage and even if you were to kill me now it will not bring your love back to life," Uno continued as if he had not heard Kim and pointed at Ron.  "But his fate and mine are linked in ways you could not possibly understand; his death here and now will surely result in my own.  I have the power and knowledge to save both him and myself, but only if you stand aside.  That is your choice Kim Possible.  Allow Ronald to die and defeat me or save us both."  Uno stopped his pacing and faced Kim.  "What is your decision?"

            Kim looked from Ron to Uno and back again.  If Uno spoke the truth, then the surest way to defeat Uno would be to simply let Ron stay dead.  Let Ron stay dead.  It sounded so simple and so alien at the same time.  Kim looked at Ron's face.  What would it be like to never see his triumphant grin or hear him say booyah ever again?  Could she stand to never again have Ron cover her on a mission or hear Ron come up with an off the wall theory for the latest villainous scheme?

            Kim bowed her head and stepped aside.  "I can't let him stay dead, not even to beat you."  Kim looked up at Uno, the tears welling in her eyes.  "Please, save him."

            "You must do exactly as I tell you or else Ronald will never live again," Uno cautioned.  Kim nodded mutely, praying that whatever Uno was planning would be successful as she knelt by Ron and took hold of his lifeless hand.

            Uno knelt beside Ron's body across from Kim and pulled a small knife from his boot.  "Ironic that it should come to this," Uno whispered as he plunged the blade deep into his forearm and jerked it free in a shower of blood.  Kim watched in disbelief as Uno poured the stream of blood into Ron's open wound and mouth.  "Give me your hand," Uno commanded as reached across Ron's body for Kim.

            Wordlessly, Kim released Ron's hand and placed her own in Uno's, following his lead in placing it on Ron's still chest.  She felt the blood slick and cooling underneath her fingers and she cringed in guilt.  "I'm sorry," she whispered tearfully.

            "Now concentrate on him," Uno instructed as he placed his own palm on Ron's body as well, the blood still flowing freely from his wound.  "Remember him as he was in life."

            Kim nodded and gulped back her tears and focused on Ron as images flashed through her mind.

            Ron decked out in water wings as he flailed about in the water.

            Ron's broad and eager grin as they cut the ribbon at Bueno Nacho.

            Ron as he ran screaming from the monkey exhibit at the zoo.

            Ron as he proudly introduced Rufus to her for the first time.

            Ron on mission as his pants sailed away from him yet again.

            Ron signing her up for the talent show.

            Ron confessing his love for her and making love to her.

            And Ron.  Ron.  Ron.

            As Kim concentrated a warm, brilliant glow surrounded her and coalesced into a small sphere over her heart.  Uno nodded in satisfaction as he took hold of the shimmering ball and guided into Ron's chest.  Slowly it sank into the flesh, leaving no trace of its passage.

            "The rest is up to him now," Uno said as he staunched the gash and rose to his feet giving Kim a measured glance.  "I think you've given him enough motivation to live."

            "Please, Ron," Kim whispered, never taking her eyes off of Ron's face, barely even registering Uno's words to her.  "Come back to me."

            For several heartbeats nothing happened then vibrant color flowed back into Ron like a drop of dye spreading through a pool of water as Kim watched in fascination.  Pale flesh gave way to a luminous glow that seemed to radiate from deep within Ron's body.  Kim lightly caressed Ron's still face as the ashen pallor vanished and she could feel the warmth spread beneath her fingers.

            Ron's eyes suddenly snapped open and he drew in a tortured gasp of air.  Every muscle in his body tensed as he let loose a howling scream.  Kim winced at the sound of raw pain carried in the scream.

            "For one anointed with the blood of the Ascended, the veil of death shall merely be an inconvenience," Uno intoned solemnly as life returned to Ron Stoppable's body.  While Kim was distracted he slowly pulled Shego to her feet as he stared off into the distance.

            "I can't figure you out," Shego said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the miracle that was unfolding before her.

            "Good," Uno replied with a mysterious smile.  "It's a part of my charm.  We're about to have company."  Uno pointed towards a trio of dots on the horizon.  "GJ units unless I miss my guess.  Wade is as efficient as he is reputed to be."

            "So.  What now?" Shego asked.  

            Uno smiled mysteriously again.  "I believe it is time for a little vacation."  

            Once Ron's screams had finally died off into a series of pained gasps Kim inspected his wounds.  She found the hole in his chest had nearly closed and felt the bones move under the skin as they snapped back into position.  Sweat poured down Ron's face as skin, muscle and bone resumed their original forms and the pain mounted.  Finally Ron's muscles relaxed and he lay on the ground battered and bruised, but whole and very much alive.  Kim placed a trembling hand on Ron's chest and was reassured by its steady rise and fall.

            "Kim?" Ron asked as he gazed into the tear streaked face of the girl he loved.

            "I'm right here," Kim replied taking his hand as Rufus squeaked happily.

            "No white light, no nothing," Ron muttered, his voice growing stronger by the second.  "I guess I must have just passed out."

            "I guess," Kim replied automatically through her tears, grateful that Ron was talking at all.  Ron was alive!  ALIVE!  "Don't scare me like that again!"

            "Sorry," Ron apologized.  "What's that noise?"

            Kim looked up and saw that she had completely missed the arriving helicopters while she was entranced by Ron's resurrection.  "I think it's the cavalry," Kim said as the choppers circled their position and descended.  She looked around the field, but Uno and Shego had already vanished.

***

One week later

            "Oh man, does cafeteria lady work nights at the hospital?" Ron whined as he pushed the unappetizing... muck was the only word for it, around on his tray.  Ron took several deep breaths and decided that he was not going to be beaten by a tray of goo.  "Well, down the hatch."  Ron spooned up a large dollop of the gunk and grimaced at the jiggle it made as he brought it closer to his slowly opening mouth.  Ron glared at the quivering spoonful and forced his reluctant mouth to open wider still.  The spoon was nearly at his lips now; all he had to do was move it another couple of inches and close his mouth around it.  Just another couple of inches...  "I CAN'T DO IT!" Ron wailed as he flung the offending spoonful away from him.

            "Yuck," Kim grimaced from the doorway wiping at her bare arm where the gelatinous projectile had hit her.  "Do we need to make airplane noises to get you to eat your dinner?"

            "Kim!" Ron yelled happily, drinking in the beautiful sight of the redhead.  After they had been rescued by Global Justice the two of them had been whisked away to the Middleton Hospital and had barely seen each other since.  Kim was dressed in her usual green top and blue pants so Ron figured that she must have already been released.

            "So how are you feeling, Ron," Kim asked as she leaned up against his hospital bed.  Ron found it odd that Kim didn't meet his gaze.

            Ron flashed a happy grin at Kim.  "Well, the view just got a whole lot better," Ron said as he took Kim's hand in his own.  "But I have no idea why they're still keeping me here.  I'm fine.  I'd kill for a chimerito right now though.  If I don't get some nacho in me soon I'm going to have withdrawal symptoms." 

            Kim smiled faintly and pulled out a Bueno Nacho bag she had been holding behind her back.  "I thought you'd say that," Kim said.  "Just goes to show how well I know you."

            Ron eagerly snatched the bag and peered inside.  "You grande-sized!" Ron exclaimed blissfully.  "You're the best, KP!"

            "Yeah, the best," Kim repeated quietly, still refusing to meet Ron's eyes.  She just stared at the sheet covering Ron and for no reason he could tell, Kim's eyes began to fill with tears.

            In a move unprecedented since the Bueno Nacho Grand Opening, Ron carefully set aside the chimerito combo bag and took Kim's hands into his own again.  "Kim, what's wrong?" Ron asked as he tried angling his head to look Kim in the eye.

            "No...Nothing," Kim sniffed as a fat tear splashed on their joined hands.  "It's nothing, Ron."  Kim valiantly swiped at her eyes and flashed Ron a brief, hesitant smile.

            "Kim," Ron said gently.  "It's not as if you're really trying to hide your feelings right now.  Please, tell me what's wrong."

            "It might... it might be safer for you not to be around me anymore," Kim said in a small voice.  "I don't want to risk you getting hurt again, Ron."

            Ron nodded slightly as he realized where this was all coming from.  "Does this have something to do with what happened before our rescue?"

            Kim nodded and sniffed unhappily.  "I went crazy and ...  you almost... you were...  I don't want that to happen again."  Kim seemed to shrink in upon herself in misery.  Ron hated to see her like this.  It just wasn't natural.

            "Kim, it's not going to happen again," Ron reassured her.  "I trust you.  And look.   I'm fine."

            "You don't know that," Kim insisted stubbornly as she sniffled.  "If I can't control this, the safest place is far away from me."

            "I thought you said you didn't want to hurt me," Ron chided gently as he squeezed her hand.

            "I don't!" Kim cried in surprise, finally meeting Ron's gaze.  "I love you so much that... that..."

            "Then can't you see that pushing me away would hurt me too?" Ron asked as he released her hands and cupped her face.  "I love you, Kim.  Let me help you."

            "I'm trying to protect you," Kim insisted with a stubborn shake of her head as she pulled away from him.  Ron gently grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her into a tight embrace before she could retreat entirely beyond his reach.

            "Kimberly Ann Possible."  Kim jumped in Ron's arms at hearing him use her full name; he had never done that before.  "Do you honestly want me to leave; to stay away?  If that is what you REALLY want, I'll do it."

            Kim listened to the beat of Ron's heart and the fear inside of her slowly faded.  "No," she finally had to answer honestly both to Ron and herself.  "You're everything to me.  I need you so much."

            "Then believe me when I tell you that I'm not going to go anywhere.  I'll be right here where you need me," Ron promised.  "Always."

            "I believe you," Kim said as they finally shared a tender kiss, the first since they had been rescued.  "I do need one more thing from you though."  Ron looked at her, waiting expectantly.  "When you finally get out you owe me dinner, a dance and a long star lit walk."

            Ron smiled, glad that Kim had remembered his fantasy.  "I promise, Kim," Ron pledged, thinking that things had finally started looking up.

***

            "Well, that was a royal fuck-up," Justine snipped waspishly from the chair she was occupying.  "Do you realize just how incredibly lucky you are?"

            "Hello, Justine.  It's nice to see you too.  I've been well and you?  Shego sends her regards.  I believe that is what is called the art of conversation.  Perhaps these holographic meetings are having an adverse effect on your people skills," Uno speculated as he tossed a small pen through the blonde's image.

            Justine coolly ignored the character assessment and the pen quivering the cushion behind her, exactly where her heart would have been had she really been sitting in the chair.  "You realize that by changing Ron Stoppable's history you may have changed your own and that these changes could cause effects and events that we will be unable to predict."

            "Observe," Uno said as he held his arm out dramatically.  "At no point does the arm become transparent."  With an impudent smirk he reached through Justine's holographic chest, plucked the pen out of the cushion and held it up for her inspection.  "Nor does it become insubstantial.  I remain unaffected."

            "I still think it was damn stupid," Justine scowled.  "That and you running off and cavorting with Shego like you have."  Justine leaned forward and looked at Uno intently.  "She isn't the Shego you knew and loved.  It isn't fair to her for you to expect her to be someone she isn't yet."

            "I don't care," Uno said stubbornly.  "She is Shego, she is here now and that is all that matters."

            "I swear, sometimes arguing with you is like talking with Stoppable all over again," the blonde grumbled.  "By the way, I finally managed to get into Division 51."

            Uno nodded in satisfaction.  "Excellent.  It's good to see that something has gone according to plan."

            "So you want to tell me just what went wrong?" Justine asked.

            "Stoppable's involvement was accidental and unanticipated," Uno responded with a long sigh.  "Apparently, as a youth he possessed a surprising purity of spirit.  Amazing how a lifetime of adversity can warp an individual.  I find myself needing to rethink everything I know about our major players."  Uno rubbed at his forehead in irritation.  "Kim Possible was supposed to kill me and go home in victory.  I would have revived eventually and I could have manipulated events safely out of sight."

            "Well, things will get a lot worse before they'll get any better," Justine promised as her stern lips twisted in irritation.  "IF they get better.  Because of the Lazarus effect your blood had on Ron, he's come under the direct scrutiny of Division 51 far too early."

            "And the effects to the timeline?"

             "There's too much distortion around the next few months to accurately predict events," Justine grumped.  "Too many variables remain undefined."

            "We will have to move carefully then," Uno mused as he considered the new information.

            "Said the bull before entering the china shop," Justine snorted.  "One more thing, the new TiNex sensors have picked up a disturbance somewhere in the region of our departure point.  They're nowhere near as sensitive as they would be in our time so I can't get an accurate read on it.  The readings are somewhat odd, but I can tell that it's definitely not a traveler signature."

            "And what does that mean?"

            Justine's eyes were troubled as she struggled to come up with an answer.  "I don't know," she finally admitted.  "I honestly don't know."

***

            "Sir, here's the preliminary analysis on Stoppable's bloodwork."

            The general flipped through the sheaf of reports and peered over the top of the folder at the doctor.  "Is this data accurate?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

            The doctor nodded.  "It appears that the unknown property we've isolated in his blood is somehow ... optimizing the boy's DNA.  If the process completes, then he could very well represent the pinnacle of human evolution."

            "Excellent," the General said as he clasped his hands around his ample stomach.

           "Of course, proper analysis of this property could very well take years.  It's simply fascinating," the doctor marveled.  "One could base an entire career on this alone if it weren't classified.  The possibilities are endless."

            "And is it possible to synthesize this property, mass produce it, Dr. Haynes?" 

            "I... I believe so, sir," Haynes answered hesitantly.  "But you realize that without proper testing and analysis it would be extremely irresponsible to make use of ..."

            "Do you remember what Division 51's mandate is, Doctor?" the General interjected into Haynes' caveat.

            "Yes sir, the preservation of the human race," Haynes parroted dutifully.

            "Exactly."  The General tapped the folder lying benignly on his desk.  "We have just been handed the means to that end."

            "But sir, we have no way of knowing whether the optimizing effects will be duplicated in another subject," Dr. Haynes protested.

            "In that case I believe he will be an ideal candidate for Project Juggernaut," the General suggested.  "I'll expect the first results on my desk within three months."

            Dr. Haynes was too well trained to debate a direct order.  "Yes sir."

            The General smiled broadly.  It was not the smile of a happy, well-adjusted individual.  "This Ronald Stoppable is already heir to the 'mystical monkey power' and master of the legendary Lotus Blade.  Now it is possible he could be the most evolved human on the planet.  I think I should dearly like to acquire this boy ... for further analysis."

Definitely not ... THE END

A/N:  There.  All done.  Thanks to all the people who have read and/or reviewed this story.  Hope you all enjoyed my little foray into the realm of KP fanfiction.  Honestly, when I started writing this I had no idea that it would come out this twisted.  Sure, it sort of worked out in the end, but the beginning...  Hooboy.  I gotta lay off the nacos before bedtime ^_^; 

Just as a note I've revised this story to operate independently of any other series now.  No crossover events in future sequels.

I think I've tossed in enough hints and clues for y'all to figure out who Uno is.  It may look like a chicken and egg sort of thing, but don't worry it'll work out.  I had toyed with the idea early on of making him either Vandal Savage or Slade, but I lacked the background to do a proper job.  

I'll tie off the plot threads I've left open here in a couple of sequels.  

1. Uno

2. Leviathan

3. Division 51

4. The mysterious TiNex reading

5. Whatever happened to Dr Drakken? 

Truth be told I'm not sure how much lemon the sequels may contain, but you can expect K/R.

Stay tuned for the sequel: A Can Of Worms 


End file.
